


~Princess~

by Persephone_xx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, Daddy Issues, Death Eaters, F/M, Make up sex, Punishment, Quidditch, Revenge, Smut, bad bitch, sex scenes, slut, toxic, toxic draco malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephone_xx/pseuds/Persephone_xx
Summary: I scoff, then as I take my hand back and take a step to leave he says; "I just don't want you to hate me, is that too much to ask for?""I don't hate you, Draco. I could never hate you, just... strongly dislike." I tell him softly, "At the moment, anyway."- - - - -//18+////⚠️TRIGGER WARNING⚠️- sexual scenes, violence, strong language, drug use, et cetera//
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. 𝐻𝑜𝑔𝑤𝑎𝑟𝑡𝑠 𝑆𝑐ℎ𝑜𝑜𝑙 𝑜𝑓 𝑊𝑖𝑡𝑐ℎ𝑐𝑟𝑎𝑓𝑡 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑊𝑖𝑧𝑎𝑑𝑟𝑦

**Author's Note:**

> This story was on Wattpad, but since the dumbasses who bought Wattpad want to delete the ‘mature content’, I transferred it here. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Thank you for choosing my book. I am editing it while I transfers, so some things may be different to the Wattpad version.
> 
> -xx

The early morning sunlight beams through the windows of my parents flying carriage. It was supposed to be mine as a birthday present, but they thought I _'wouldn't be needing it'_. 

We land with a bump on grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry. I stare out the window at the castle before us. It looks exactly how I left it. _Blegh._

My mother and father step out of the carriage along with our house elf, Eirine. When they notice me not moving, mother rolls her eyes and grabs my wrist, pulling me out.

"Hey, ok!" I stumble out of the carriage, the hear a ripping noise. I look down to find a huge rip in my stockings. "Ugh, they ripped. I can't go in looking like this." I complain, "I better go back and change-"

"You aren't going anywhere except for that blasted school." My mother says sternly. "Addy, you are going back and that's final."

I sigh, "Why don't I ever get a say in these things?"

Eirina reaches into the carriage and takes my wand, which I tried to hide in one of the compartments. She hands it to me and I take it annoyed. Mother raises an eyebrow at me. "What?" I ask innocently.

She sighs, then my mother and father turn around and start to walk towards the entrance of the school. "It won't be that bad, Addy." Eirina tries to comfort me. "It wasn't a total disaster last time. Maybe it won't be this time either."

"Just because I didn't get expelled from the last school doesn't mean it wasn't a disaster." I say, then father calls out for me to follow them.

Eirina stays at the carriage to bring my bags to my dorm and I catch up with my parents. "Honey, don't be like that." My mother says softly. "You loved it here before you left, what's changed?"

"I moved on from this dump." I tell her. "I was doing fine at Estiere, I don't understand why I had to leave."

"Fine? We got called in because they told us the Cruciatus curse didn't scare you anymore. _How_ is that fine?" Mother gawks at me.

We eventually arrive at the doors of the school. We head straight to Dumbledores office. "Lemon drop." I say, and the eagle stairs spiral to let us in. My father knocks on the door and it opens. 

Dumbledore stands up from his desk with a large smile, hidden by his long silver beard. "Ah Mr and Mrs Rochélle, come in. And it's a pleasure to see you again, Miss Rochélle." _Liar_. He hates Slytherins. "I hope you did ok at Estiere Acadamy?"

"Yeah, I loved it. Their punishments are really creative." I say sarcastically. I can feel how embarrassed and uncomfortable everyone is, which only makes me more amused.

"I see." Dumbledore says. “This is a great year to rejoin, actually. We just introduced the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge.”

“Oh yes, she’s a coworker of ours. What is she doing here?” My father asks.

“Apparently the Minister believes my school is failing,” Dumbledore says, “But there’s no need to worry, I’m sure she’ll fix it in no time.” A hint of sarcasm in his voice makes me chuckle quietly to myself.

"So, is her room ready?" My father asks. 

"Yes, it is. It's located in the upper east wing of the Slytherin Common Room and it has everything you asked for, including the queen sized bed." He says, "It's quite an impressive room, I'm sure Miss Rochélle will be very comfortable."

"Thank you, professor." Father says, then turns to me. "Crazy what a little money can do, huh Addy?" He smirks, nudging me with his elbow.

I hate that he does this; he always acts like I'm some spoilt daddy's girl and it's _pissing me off._

This causes a deafening silence in the room. Desperate to break it, Headmaster Dumbledore says, "Well, we don't want her to be late for her first class back at Hogwarts, now do we?"

I'm handed my timetable, which I stuff in my pocket after glancing at my first class: Potions.

That's... not terrible. Snape liked me, for some reason, and I'm pretty good at potions.

My parents and I leave Dumbledore’s office. We walk to the ground floor, then they say their goodbyes. Mother starts going on about everything, "Pay attention during the classes ok? And try to finish all your homework. They know you're smart, so you can't just say you didn't understand it. And try not to make any enemies on the first day like last time? We’re still in a written argument with the Goldfeathers because of your fights with Veronica. Now if you're missing anything, and I mean anything, owl us and we'll send it over. And please, please behave, Addy?"

"Of course." I reassure her. She smiles sadly at me and hugs me, "I'll be fine, I promise."

"I know, we love you honey." She says.

"I love you too." I tell her and father, who's looking around. When mother pulls away from the hug, father goes to hug me. His hug is weak and distracted, but I don’t mind. 

I watch them leave, then sort out my messy uniform. I pull down my skirt a little so it doesn't show my ass, tie my tie loosely around my neck and take my large black curls out of my messy bun. As I'm putting my robe on, the bell rings.

I sigh. Potions, here I come.

I walk down the stairs and get to the classroom. By now, the corridors are filled with other students. I get a lot of stares, quite a few people whispering about me to their friends, a little less people just saying it out loud for me to hear, and a small handful of those brave souls catcalling me. I smirk, amused by everyone's reactions.

I wonder if they're reacting like this because they remember me, or because they think I'm new and hot. Either way, it's going to be an eventful few weeks back.

I get to the Potions classroom. I push the door and walk in to find the _one_ thing I didn't want to face so early in the morning.

His icy blond hair is no longer slicked back with gel, but let loose and natural. It's longer, fluffier and his curtains brush his eyebrows as he moves his head. His tall slender body is leaning against one of the desks near the front. Even through the uniform, you can tell he has an amazing body. His pale face is more defined and his jawline is diamond sharp. His soft sapphire eyes changed into a piercing pale blue. Around him are Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Nott, Parkingson and Greengrass, aka his mindless minions. Blaise isn't that bad, though. I hate him the least.

His deep, husky laugh fills the room and I watch Greengrass lean closer to him, giggling herself. What a fucking whore. Pansy looks up and notices me. She freezes, and I notice I've frozen too. He looks at her, asks her what she's looking at, then notices me.

We make eye contact, for the first time in three years. His eyes light up. "Addy?" I faintly hear him mumble under his breath. He smiles softly, standing up. He walks up to me slowly. "Adelynn Rochélle. I thought I'd never see you again, yet here you are."

"Malfoy." I greet him coldly. This confuses him.

"Miss me?" He asks, ignoring said cold greeting.

"No, actually, I was doing great without." I say.

He scoffs, taking a step closer to me. "I see. How was your new school?"

I feel my rage rise, "Great. Didn't have as many fake bitches."

"Ouch. I hope you don't mean me?" He says sarcastically, a provocative smirk on his lips. "Well it couldn't have been that great if you're back."

"Wasn't exactly my choice." I say, walking past him. As I do, I nudge him with my shoulder. He grabs my arm and pulls me back and closer to him. I bump into him, then notice I instinctively got out my wand and I'm now pointing it at his neck. Draco furrows his eyebrows and I slowly lower it. We lock eyes, staring intensely. But before anything else can happen, the bell rings and Snape walks in.

Draco let's go of me and walks to his seat at the back of the class with the other Slytherins. "Good morning class, and good morning Miss Rochélle." Snape greets me. "You may sit at the back with Malfoy."

Fuck. "Oh that's ok, Professor-"

"Sit. _Down_. Rochélle." He orders through gritted teeth. He really isn't taking any bullshit this year.

I bite the inside of my cheeks to contain my frustration, then turn around and walk to my seat. I sit down next to Malfoy, and as soon as I do, he smirks and says, "Couldn't stay away from me, could you Rochélle?"

  
❖  
  


_**Draco Malfoy** _

I guess she is mad at me. I mean, it's not that surprising, but she told me she doesn't blame me for getting Expelled the last time I saw her. Granted, that was three years ago a week or two after she left. 

She may not like me anymore, but I know she missed me. Because I missed her. I missed her so fucking much.

"Couldn't stay away from me, could you Rochélle?" I tease as she sits down next to me. "You did miss me."

"Oh shut up Malfoy. You literally watched Snape make me sit here." She says, clearly annoyed. "Trust me, I would rather sit next to a _Gryffindor_."

"You missed me." I smirk, and she rolls her eyes.

"What happened to you guys? You were inseparable during first and second year." Blaise asks, his eyes darting between Addy and I.

"I got _expelled_ , Zabini." She tells him, as if it's obvious. Except everyone knows she didn't hate me the day she was leaving.

"But didn't you spend Easter break together? That was after you got expelled." Pansy asks.

"Would you mind having some _basic human decency_ and _not_ talk over me." Snape raises his voice at us.

"Who?" I ask.

"All of you." He glares, "This isn't a good start, is it, Rochélle."

Addy sighs, "No, Professor, but I did tell you-"

"Are you asking for detention?" Snape raises his eyebrow.

"No no, sir. Of course not." Addy says, clear fear and panic laced in her voice. I look at her and furrow my eyebrows.

Why is she so scared of detention all of a sudden?

"Good. And I expect you to participate in class too." He adds.

I glance at everyone at the table; they look just as confused as me. Pansy then whispers to her, "Adelynn, what school did you go to?"

"Parkingson! Detention." Snape calls out.

Addy looks down, resting her elbows on the table, fiddling with the sleeves of her robe. As Snape continues with his lecture, I take a good look at her:

She's even more alluring than the last time I saw her. Her black natural curls fall perfectly; some pieces are pinned back with a hair pin that's doing next to nothing. Her sun-kissed skin glows and her emerald green eyes look as mesmerising as ever. Her lips, oh what I would do to kiss those cherry lips just once. She's developed a full, womanly body which looks stunning even through her uniform, and her unbuttoned shirt is practically luring my eyes to her cleavage. She carries herself well and with more confidence, and I wish I could see her beautiful smile again. 

She suddenly lifts her hand and says, "Moonstone can be used in love potions and the Draught of Peace, sir."

"Very good, Rochélle. Nice to know you actually leaned something while away from Hogwarts." Snape says, "Five points to Slytherin."

As she lowers her hand, I notice a black shape on her left wrist poke out of her sleeve. She notices me staring at it and quickly hides her hands under the table.

What the hell happened while she was gone?

  
❖

_**Adelynn Rochélle** _

Eventually, the bell rings and I head to my next class, Defence Against the Dark Arts. But as I walk down the corridor, I feel a cold hand wrap around my waist and pull me into an empty classroom. I'm pushed against the wall, drowning in the smell of expensive cologne.

Malfoy is standing not even a few inches away from me, his hands on my waist. I sigh, "I'm guessing you missed me?"

"Of course I fucking missed you, Addy." He says softly, pushing his chest into mine, cupping my chin with his thumb and index finger, firing me to look up at him. "And I know you missed me too."

My breath hitches in my throat as we stare intensely into each other's eyes. "I need to get to class." I mutter, pushing him off me.

"No, not yet." He pulls me back into him, holding my waist.

"Draco I need to go-"

"No." He pushes me against the side of a bookshelf. "You're staying here, with me." He pushes his chest into mine and wedges his leg between mine, eliminating the space between us. My hands land on his chest, and his travel up my figure and to either side of my face. He caresses my cheek, his eyes flickering between mine and my lips, which are slightly ajar. His thumb runs along my bottom lip then pulls it down softly. He leans in to kiss me but I turn my head to the side. He furrows his eyebrows slightly. He gently moves my head back and tries again, this time I lower my head. "Why won't you let me kiss you?" He whispers, his minty breath fanning the bridge of my nose.

I look up at him through my eyelashes, "Draco..." I whisper, so quietly it's barely audible.

"Come on Addy, just one kiss." He whispers back, "You have no idea how much I fucking missed you."

"No, Draco, I can't." I say softly. I can't let him win. I can't let him think I melt under him.

"Let me kiss you." He says.

"No," I tell him.

"Why not?" He asks, but I don't answer. "It's either you let me kiss you now and you can leave or you don't and only leave when I'm ready to let you leave, which could easily take all day."

"We can't stay here all day." I tell him.

"We can and we will. Unless you let me kiss you." He says. "Addy, you want to kiss me too, admit it."

"I don't." I lie.

"Yeah you do." He smirks, "I can see it in your eyes."

"I don't want to kiss you Draco." I repeat, then he runs his thumb across my bottom lip again.

"You do, you're dying for me." He continues. He then lowers his voice to a whisper and repeats slowly, _"You're dying for me-"_

I move his hand and crash my lips into his. He doesn't waste time in kissing me back. He wraps one arm around my waist to keep me close and puts the other on the back of my head, deepening the kiss. One of my arms wrap around his neck while the other holds onto his upper arm. Draco pulls away from the kiss, only to grab my throat and pull me back in. His tongue grazes my teeth as it makes it's way into my mouth, staining it with his taste. His cold hands start to explore my body. He squeezes my ass and plants wet kisses on my neck. He makes his way down my jaw, down my neck then back up to my lips. He unties my tie completely so it's just dangling off my neck and unbuttons my shirt a little further. He starts to kiss my neck again, making his way to my breasts. He sucks on my skin, but not hard enough to leave a hickey. He then kisses my lips again, gently biting my bottom lip and I softly moan into his mouth.

I peel myself off the bookshelf and take a step forward, then push Draco against the wall. He grabs my hips and holds me close. He leans forward into me, then I push him back against the wall, breaking the kiss. He stares at me with furrowed eyebrows. I run my fingers through my hair and button my shirt back up. I try to walk out, but Draco takes my arm and pulls me back into another kiss. I pull away and say, "A-ah, you said one. That was it."

"Oh don't act like you don't want another one." He says breathlessly.

"I need to get to class." I remind him, then walk out. I stop in the doorway to say, "Tell anyone and I'll kill you."

He rolls his eyes and smiles, "What do you have? I'll walk you." He suggests, following me.

"I can find my way on my own, thanks." I tell him.

"That doesn't answer my question." He says.

I sigh, "Defence."

He smirks, "Perfect. We have the same class." You've got to be fucking with me.

Draco walks beside me. He tries to hold my hand but I don't let him. He then wraps his arm around my waist but I elbow him in his side, making him let go of me. "Ok, fine. You need some time to warm up to me." He says, his hands up in surrender 

"I'm not going to _'warm up to you'_ Malfoy." I tell him.

He chuckles, "Really? Because you seemed to be warming up to me when you kissed me."

"Oh shut up, Malfoy. I only kissed you so you'd let me go to class." I say.

"Hm, felt a little too passionate to be just that." He raises an eyebrow, "Anyway since when do you care about class?"

"Since I promised my parents I'll behave." I tell him.

He smirks, "Oh that's right. You've got to be a good girl now, don't you?"

I roll my eyes. He makes everything dirty, that didn't change since second year.

We get to Defence, and I meet the new teacher Dumbledore talked about: Dolores Umbridge. Just looking at her pinkness and her bitchy little smile, I already hate her. And even worse, she forced Draco and I to sit next to each other too.

And as if the day couldn't get any worse, I found out that I have all of my classes with Malfoy and his minions. And not only is he in my classes, but he's either my partner, on my table or too close for comfort.

The rest of the day drags on, but eventually it ends and I go to my room. I find all of my things already unpacked, so I waste no time on changing out of this shitty uniform. I pull on a pair of grey sweatpants and a black cropped tank top. I throw myself onto my bed and take a deep breath, closing my eyes. 

But the first thing that comes to mind is when Draco and I made out in that classroom.

 _No, Addy_. I refuse to catch feelings for him. It is _not_ happening. Not again.

But I can't get him out of my head. I hear shouting coming from the common room and immediately recognise the voices as Malfoy's, Blaise's and Theo's. They don't sound angry, though, they just sound loud. 

I sigh and get up. I'm starving, I'm going to the kitchen. They sound distracted, hopefully they won't notice me sneaking past them. I leave my room and lock my door. I go down the stairs as quietly as I can and walk past them, staying in the dark shadows.

"Look who finally decided to leave their room." Malfoy points me out. 

"Fuck off Malfoy, I'm hungry." I give him a fake smile.

"Oh not very friendly." He teases. "Someone picked up a temper while away." I lift my hand to threaten him, but he catches sight of the crest on my wrist. "What is that?" He asks immediately, voice laced with concern.

"Nothing," I say, hiding my hand behind my back, "Its just... a drawing."

"Yeah bullshit." He snatches my wrist and pulls me closer to him to look at it. "Estiere? You get sent to that hell hole?"

He looks into my eyes, his laced with pity and sadness. I rip my wrist out of his grasp, "Don't touch me." I mutter and walk away.

Fuck. _Fuck_. How could I be so stupid?! How did I forget to hide it?!

I walk carefully, making sure no one else could see my tattoo. I pass a couple other students, and quickly hide my wrist when I do. One girl thought it was weird that I kept hiding it, and assumed I hurt myself. I know she assumed this because I overheard her whisper to her friend, "I think she did something to herself. I wouldn't be surprised, she did get expelled—"

This is going to be a long year. . .


	2. 𝑅𝑒𝑔𝑟𝑒𝑡 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑏𝑎𝑑 𝑐ℎ𝑜𝑖𝑐𝑒𝑠

_**  
Draco Malfoy** _

  
I watch Addy walk to the kitchen, crossing her arms in front of her to hide her wrist. "Draco?" Astoria calls out. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah," I say, going to sit on the couches with everyone else. I slump into the couch, "Except I found out why she hates me, and frankly I don't blame her."

"Why would she hate you?" Pansy asks.

"Did you see the crest on her wrist?" I ask her and she shakes her head no. "Estiere Academy Of Magic. Or _'hell on earth disguised as a school'_ as the students like to call it, and not for no reason too."

"Wait I've heard of that place." Theo says, "Don't they practice dark magic or some shit?"

"Yeah," I tell him, "And did you know they curse their students as punishments. That's why Addy was so scared when Snape almost gave her detention."

"Shit, Draco." Blaise sighs, "You fucked up, getting her expelled."

"I fucking _know_ that." I snarl at him. "What am I supposed to do now? She isn't gonna forgive me easily."

"I don't know, man." Blaise says.

"I don't know shit about apologies." Theo adds, his hands up as if in surrender.

All three of us look at Pansy and Astoria. "What? You think because we're girls we'd be able to help you?" Pansy scoffs. "We don't know shit about Adelynn. We couldn't help you even if we wanted to."

Astoria looks at Pansy, then to me. "Just show her you're sorry. Give her... flowers or something." Astoria suggests.

I furrow my eyebrows, "Flowers? You're joking?" She shrugs, "That'll work?"

"It's worth a try." She says.

Flowers? Surely it can't be that easy?

Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Astoria and I stay in the common room for a little while longer, then I head back to my room. As I’m about to leave the common room, Astoria stops me. "Draco, wait." I turn back around to find her standing extremely close to me. "If it doesn't work, don't let it bother you too much. You still have Blaise, and Pansy, and Theo... and me." She smiles, straightening my loose tie.

I take her hand away from me gently, "Thanks, Astoria. But I still need my best friend back."

I turn around and start to walk away. "Goodnight, Draco." She says.

"Goodnight." I tell her, not stopping or turning around.

I get to my room and go straight to my bed. I throw off my tie and robe, take my shirt off and change into grey sweatpants. I lay on top of my bed. I take a deep breath and close my eyes to think.  
  
  
❖

  
**_Adelynn Rochélle  
  
_ **

I walk into the kitchen and go straight to the freezer. I take out a tub of ice cream, a large spoon and eat it, sitting on the counter. A few moments later, Blaise Zabini walks in.

"Alright there, Adelynn?" He asks, eyebrow raised, an amused smirk plastered on his face.

"Malfoy's pissing me off." I mumble, ice cream in my mouth.

He chuckles and walks up to me. He gets a spoon and takes some of my ice cream. "I heard you got sent to Estiere Academy after being expelled. Is that what that means?" He points at my wrist with his spoon.

"Yeah." I admit. There's no point lying about it now. "They like to mark their property." Blaise lets out a chuckle, then I say, "I'm serious. They put their crest on everything, even the spoons."

"Damn." He says, taking another spoonful of ice cream. "So is it true they curse you for misbehaving?"

"Yeah. They crucio-d me a few times." I tell him. "And they threatened to kill my ex."

"What the fuck? Why?" He asks with shock and concern.

"He got into a fight and almost killed someone. To be fair, the guy did grope his sister." I tell him.

"And you?"

"The first time, I pushed this bitch into a freezing water-snake infested lake." I tell him and he snickers,

"The fuck did she do?"

"She's just a bitch. The second time, I threw a full bottle of tequila at my Dark Arts teacher's head." I carry on. "I got drunk the night before that and arrived hungover. He called me useless and asked what I would do if I decided to go drinking without my wand and got attacked." Blaise laughs again. "The third time, I hexed that bitch from the lake to scream every time someone was within a foot of her; she was flaunting how _'popular'_ she is, as if I'd give a fuck about her high school social status. Then the fourth, I actually have no Idea. I don't remember what happened."

He eats a spoonful of ice cream. "That place is fucking crazy. How are you not dead?"

" _Daddy has money_ , or whatever." I roll my eyes. He snickers again. "What?"

"You said daddy." He mutters through a mouthful of ice cream.

"Three years later and you haven't matured a fucking day." I laugh.

He laughs too. It's nice to have a friend again. He looks down, then at me. "I'm sorry you had to go to that shit hole, that sucks." He says.

"It's fine. It wasn't that bad." I tell him, not wanting his pity.

He smiles weakly as I spoon the ice cream, "You know, Draco's sorry too." My smile disappearing, I cock my eyebrows sarcastically, not looking up. "If he'd know you'd be sent there, he wouldn't have let them take you-"

"Did he send you here to apologise for him?" I interrupt him, looking up at him again.

"No, he has no idea I'm here." Blaise shakes his head.

"Well if he's so sorry why are you the one apologising?" I ask, sliding off the counter.

"He doesn't know how to." Blaise gets off too. "You know Draco, he's never been that good at apologies."

"Yeah but it's not like I don't expect a grand gesture, Blaise. It's two simple words, and if he's as sorry as you say he is he'd have the balls to choke them out." I pass him the ice cream, put the spoon in the sink and walk out.

Sorry. Sorry my ass. If he was sorry he would have told me rather than announcing to everyone where I went.

  
❖

_**Draco Malfoy** _

I've never felt worse about something I did in my life. She didn't deserve to go to Estiere. That place probably broke her, and it's my fault.

Staring at the moonlit ceiling, I think back to all the things Addy and I did together. Honestly I'm surprised we are still alive. We did some crazy shit. Shit that would get a muggle or a mudblood killed within minutes.

Like that time we had a free period and decided to race to the common room on our broomsticks. Addy got hungry so she went to the great hall as a detour. We smashed around fifty goblets, plates and pieces of cutlery. Then Filch started chasing us, so we flew for our lives. As we got to the stairs, a Gryffindor in our year, Lavender Brown I believe, got in my way and I ended up knocking over a statue, breaking it and her arm. I didn't have time to apologise or scold her for being a moron because Filch was hot on our tails, so we sped into the common room and hid in my dorm until he calmed down. But we had to leave eventually, and when we did we got detention with Snape for two weeks and lost twenty house points. The weird thing is, Snape didn't seem that angry.

I remember when Addy first came to Hogwarts, everyone expected a lot from her because of her parents. And because of her parents, she got Labelled as _'The Slytherin Princess'_. Her mother is one of the Ministers highest and most trusted workers, and her father has a seat in the muggle government, representing all magic.

Personally, I wasn't aware that _'Slytherin royalty'_ was a thing, it sounds ridiculous.

I didn't treat her like some perfect student and ignored her label so we quickly became best friends. That's what we called ourselves anyway, although I feel as though we were much more than that, even if we didn't do anything beyond what friends do. We were impeccably close, and I'm convinced that if she hadn't been sent away, we would have started dating a very long time ago.

One of the reasons we got along so well is the fact that she hated the label she received, and I hated being excepted to do something just because of my family name, so we rebelled. Against the labels, the rules and people's expectations of how we should act.

For example, during a Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson, Professor Lockhart called Addy crazy and dramatic. But she did have a good point in what she was saying, and ended up being right too; she asked why he hasn't got any scars or physical proof he did what he did in his books, and he didn't like it. They argued for a while until he called her dramatic and gave her detention. But since she couldn't prove him wrong, she proved him right.

After her detention, she came bursting into my room, ranting on about an idea she has. She wanted to bring one of Hagrid's little monsters into Lockhart's classroom to see if he could actually fight it off, so we went to Hagrid's hut and borrowed something. We rushed to Lockhart's classroom then she locked it in while I kept guard. When she came out, I asked her what it was and she said she had no idea.

Later we found out it was an Occamy; a winged serpentine beast that grows and shrinks to fit any space. And we found out because of Lockhart's shrill screams when he found it in his office. Classes had to be cancelled for a month because they couldn't find that thing for ages; it kept shrinking and growing to hide, it took even Dumbledore a couple tries to get it back. They didn't find out it was us though, so we didn't get punished.

That wasn't even the worst thing we did together. The worst, and dumbest, thing we did is was what got her sent to Estiere.

We were powerful together. And we got away with most things we did because we're good liars, and knew how to get the teachers to like us.

I smile to myself and turn the lamp on next to my bed. I close the heavy green curtains draping from the oversized windows and get under the covers. I take a deep breath and drift off to sleep.

**  
  
~Flashback/ Dream~  
  
**

_Half way through our second year, two weeks before the Easter break, I sat at my desk doing my homework._

_It was dark out, the only light being the lamp on my desk. The moon was shining through the black lake, making it glow. I smiled at its beauty, then my door burst open. Addy came in, shaking and breathing heavily._

_I got up from my desk, "Addy? What's-"_

_"They're here! They-they're here and they're trying to take me away!" Her voice was dripping with panic and her eyes were laced with fear._

_"What? I thought you said your parents wouldn't make you transfer?" I asked, walking up to her._

_"They did- I- I don't know why-" She didn't even finish her sentence before she broke down, falling onto the floor. She cried into her hands, and I quickly crouched down next to her. I pulled her closer to me and hugged her tightly. She hugged me back without hesitation, crying into me. We sat there for a while, over half an hour, until she stopped crying. "I don't want to leave, Draco." She sniffles._

_"I won't let you leave." I told her. "At least not yet."_

_She looked up at me with knitted eyebrows,"But-"_

_"Come with me." I told her, standing up. She stood up too and followed me to an empty room we always went to hide in when Filch was chasing us._

_"Draco they'll find us here." She said when we walked inside._

_"Probably, but not for a while." I told her as I locked the door with a spell. I turned back around to find her smiling sadly at me. "What?"_

_"Thank you. For this and everything." She said. "I had a great time at Hogwarts with you."_

_I smiled back and hugged her tightly. We stood there for a moment before sitting down against the cold brick wall. We talked and laughs for a long time, trying to make the most of the very little time we have left together._

_"Remember when you accidentally blew up Flitwick's desk?" I laughed._

_"Oh," She rest her head on the wall and laughed, covering her face with her hands, "It was an accident! I swear he hates me now because of it."_

_"Probably." I chuckled. She looked at me and smiled, then looked out the window._

_"It's beautiful, isn't it." She said, looking at the moon._

_"Yeah." I said, looking at her. I rest my hand on top of hers and held it. She looked at me, and I smiled at her, "I can't look away."_

_She smiled back at me, "I really wish I could stay here with you for the rest of my life."_

_"Me too." I told her, glancing at her lips and she did the same._

_I leaned in slowly, she did the same. We got closer and closer, until our lips met. It was a shy and slow kiss, we had no idea what we were doing, but it was good enough to say what our words couldn't._

_A moment later, we pulled away. Addy smiled and rest her head on my shoulder while I wrapped my arm around her._

_"Promise me you'll write." She said._

_"I promise." I told her. "I could convince my parents to let you visit over Easter."_

_"You think they'd let me?" She asked._

_"Maybe. They know how much you mean to me, it would be cruel not to let you." I smile down at her._

_"I could ask my mother to let you visit over summer. I'm sure she'd say yes." She told me._

_"See? You leaving doesn't have to be that bad." I reassure her._

_"Yeah," She half whispered with a sad smile, a small tear rolling down her cheek._

_"Hey," I said softly, "It'll all be ok, I promise."_

_She looked at me and nodded. I wiped the tear off her cheek and hugged her tightly. Then suddenly we heard banging on the door._

_"Open the door, Miss Rochélle, we don't want to hurt you!" A voice called out from behind it._

_"Draco." Addy looked at me with panic, "Draco they found us!"_

_I stood up and she followed. Then the door burst open. A tall women in a long pencil skirt and matching blazer walked in. "Guard the door." She muttered to someone outside. "Adelynn," She said softly, "My name is Professor Aubevon. I've come to collect you."_

_"No, I'm not going! You can't make me!" Addy backed up against the wall with me in front of her._

_Professor Aubevon sighed, then looked at me. "Mr Malfoy, I presume." I nodded and she continued, "You want what's best for your friend don't you?" I looked at Addy; she had pure fear in her eyes. "Then let us take her. She'll be better off at my school." I looked back at the woman, then Addy held onto me tighter, "Don't make this harder than it needs to be. She will be happy with us, it's what's best for her. Don't you think if it were a bad idea, her parents, two very respectable wizards, wouldn't agree to it?"_

_And at that moment, I thought what if it is what's best for Addy?_

_"Addy, what if she's right?" I whispered to her._

_"No," she shook her head, "No, Draco she isn't. I can't leave, I can't."_

_I took her hands, "Addy, your parents love you, they wouldn't make you transfer if it wasn't what's best for you."_

_Tears rolled down her cheeks, "Draco, no, please."_

_"Listen to your friend, Adelynn." The woman took a step closer to us, "We all only want what's best for you; Mr Malfoy, your parents and I."_

_Addy gulped. Her hands were shaking as Professor Aubevon took another two steps towards us. "Addy," I whispered, "You'll see me in two weeks anyway, remember?"_

_She looked into my eyes with tears in hers. She looked at Professor Aubevon, then to the floor._

_"Now will you let us bring you with us?" Professor Aubevon asked softly, taking another step. Addy nodded weakly, not looking up. "Good. Now, I must confiscate your wand until we get there in case you try to escape again." Addy looked up at her, slowly taking out her wand with shaky hands. She handed her wand to Professor Aubevon, who nodded, "Thank you. I will give you one minute to say goodbye, then we must leave. Your things are already packed and in the carriage."_

_The professor nodded at me and left the room. As soon as she walked through the doorway, Addy threw her arms around my neck and burst into tears. I hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. "It'll all be ok, Addy. I promise." I told her softly, praying to Merlin it was true. "I'm gonna miss you."_

_"I'll miss you too." She sniffled. She pulled away from the hug, and I wiped her tears with my thumb. I tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. "Bye Draco."_

_"See you in two weeks." I told her, reminding her this wasn't the end._

_She smiled softly, "See you in two weeks."_

_She walked up to the doorframe where Professor Aubevon was standing, "Ready?" She asked and Addy nodded slowly._

_As I watched her leave, a tear rolled down my cheek, one I've been holding in for a while. I took a deep breath and wiped it, pushing my back against the cold stone wall and sinking down. She left. She left me. I thought everything would be ok, that I can still see her, but I was wrong. So very wrong._  
~

I wake up and throw my duvet off me. I sit up and run my hands through my hair, pushing it away from my face.

It's my fault. It's all my fault. Not only did I get her expelled but I let her get taken away. I should have helped her escape again or done anything, but I didn't. I let her go to that fucking _hell_ and now it's my fault she's fucking broken. I ruined her life when she was the best thing in mine.

I sat up on the edge of my bed, my legs wide apart and my elbows propped up on them. I put my head in my hands and sighed in frustration.

I miss her. So fucking much. I can't believe I ever let her go.

This was the moment I decided, I want her as mine, really mine this time. I want to be the one to make her happy, the one to treat her how she's supposed to be treated. Whatever it takes, I'll have Adelynn, _my Addy_. And I won't let anyone get in the way.  
  
  
❖

_**Adelynn Rochélle** _

  
  
I get to my room, close my black curtains and lay down on my bed after lighting the lamp on my bedside table. I play with the silk sheets while my wandering thoughts flow over me: School, my parents, the classes.

But mostly Draco.

I know it's terrible but I can't get our kiss out of my head. I've never wanted to slap someone but also want to kiss them until we were both breathless so much before, I hate what he's doing to me. I'm supposed to hate him, but looking into his silvery blue eyes reminds me of everything we did together, making it impossible to.

I remember we were inseparable, how could I forget? I was the only person he let see him upset. Whenever his father would hurt him somehow, I was the one he went to, either to let out all his emotions or simply to just rant.

But not all our memories were sad, it was mostly the opposite, actually, since both Draco and I are hard to hurt.

We fucked about a lot. We did so much shit, it's a wonder we weren't put in Gryffindor for our bravery. But to be fair, we were smarter about it than Gryffindors.

At Estiere you get punish extremely severely for insignificant things, just because that isn’t how they want you to do it, so I didn't dare to try do the things I did with Draco.

I missed having fun with him. I missed _him_. I hate myself for it, but it's true. I miss him, so fucking much. I didn't realise how hard it would be to see him again.

I attempt to fall asleep and hope tomorrow isn't as emotionally draining and conflicting as today.


	3. "𝐼 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝑒𝑥𝑎𝑐𝑡𝑙𝑦 𝑤ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑠𝑎𝑡𝑖𝑠𝑓𝑖𝑒𝑠 𝑦𝑜𝑢"

My alarm jerks me awake. I did not get enough sleep last night. I drag myself into the shower and wash my hair and body with my usual rose scented shampoo and body wash.

I get out and wrap my hair in a towel, then brush my teeth. As I'm doing so, my white owl flies through the window and lands on my bed with a letter in her claws. I finish brushing my teeth, take my hair out of the towel then open the letter:

**Dear Addy,**

**I hope you're doing well back at Hogwarts. I know it's literally only been a couple days when you receive this, but from the way you described it, it sounded like a lazy shit hole. Are you getting along with your old friends? If they try anything, feel free to tell me, I can do something about it.**

**But on a serious note, I hope you aren't too miserable there. We all miss you terribly.**

**Love, Krysti.**

**P.s Luca won't stop talking about you ;)**

I smile to myself. I miss her so much, I miss everyone, _even_ Luca. I put the letter down and get dressed. Instead of the normal, boring uniform, I decide to wear something else;

I put on a white button-up blouse, a dark green pleated plaid skirt, knee socks and black ankle boots. 

For makeup, I wear moisturiser, mascara and lip gloss. I don't like wearing too much makeup on normal days because if I ever decide to dress up and do my makeup I'll just look how I always look.

Once I'm finished, I sit down and write back to Krysti.

**Dear Krysti,**

**I'm doing pretty well, surprisingly. No, I am not getting along with my old friends, but that's fine because I think I made a new one. I hope everyone's doing ok without me, I know how much you guys rely on me for everything.**

**But seriously, I miss you, _all_ of you. So much. I wish you were here, it would be so much more fun if you were. This is all I have time for today, but I'll probably write soon. Tell Luca I said hi ;)**

**Love, Addy**

I roll the letter into a scroll, tying it with a ribbon, and give it to my owl. She flies out of the window and carries the letter to my friend.

I gather my things and put them into my bag. As I'm getting my wand, I get a knock on my door. Confused, I open it. And I find Draco. He looks stressed and restless. "What do you want?" I ask him. 

"Addy," He takes out a bouquet of fifteen red roses from behind his back. "Darling listen, I-"

"Flowers? That's your way of apologising?" I scoff.

"Uh no, I just thought-"

"What? You thought that if you brought me roses I'd _swoon_ for you? This isn't the fifties, Malfoy. Flowers don't solve everything."

He looks at me puzzled, " _Swoon_? No Addy-"

"Just forget it, Draco. I don't want your roses, or your apology." I get my wand, my bag and leave my room, locking it behind me.

"Addy wait." He says, taking my hand before I can walk away.

I look at him impatiently, "What?"

"I... I'm-" he grunts with frustration; it's like it physically hurts him to apologise, Merlin he's so dramatic. I scoff, then as I take my hand back and take a step to leave he says; "I just don't want you to hate me, is that too much to ask for?"

I stop in my tracks. I turn on my heels and look at him.

Do I hate him? Or am I just looking for someone to blame? Is it his fault? He was only trying to do what was best for me, it isn't really his fault Professor Aubevon is a manipulative sociopath.

"I don't hate you, Draco. I could never hate you, just... strongly dislike." I tell him softly, "At the moment, anyway." I then walk down to the common room. I know I'll eventually miss him too much to stay distant.

As I'm walking through the common room to leave, Pansy stands up from the couch and tries to walk over to me. "Oh, Adelynn-"

"Don't bother, Parkingson. If he wants to say something, he can tell me to my face, not send messengers." I tell her, not stopping or looking at her.

I can't fucking believe it. He's sending his minions to apologise for him. Does he hope they'll eventually _annoy_ me into forgiving him?

I walk up the stairs and to Charms with Flitwick. As I'm walking down the corridor, a dark haired Ravenclaw boy calls out to me. "Hey, baby."

Interested in what he has to say, I stop and turn to him. "What?" I ask.

"Why don't you come here and ride me. It would be easy with that tiny skirt of yours." He smirks and his friends snicker, all but one.

I raise my eyebrow and open my mouth to say something, but the friend that wasn't laughing pushes past him. "Dude, what the fuck's wrong with you?"

He has light brown curly hair, dark blue eyes and a tanned complexion with faint freckles on his face. And Merlin he is cute. He's one of the taller friends too, so it's easy for him to push past. 

"What? She was asking for it." The dark haired Ravenclaw says. 

I scoff with amusement at his stupidity, "Aren't Ravenclaws supposed to be smart?" They all turn their heads to look at me with surprised faces, "If I wanted anything from you, I would have went up to you and got it."

The dark haired boy starts to stalk up to me, but the lighter haired one holds him back, giving him a death glare then mutters something through his teeth. I start walking to Charms again, he looks at me, catches up to me then says, "I'm sorry, he's a cunt."

"I've noticed." I tell him, "I'm Adelynn, Rochélle."

"Yeah, I know, everyone does. That's why he was...—"

"Being a little shit?" I finish for him.

"Yeah pretty much. He was trying to see if you'd do anything." He explains. "I'm Kai, by the way. Malakai Moroux."

Oh, shit!

My head wipes around to look at him, "I knew there was something familiar about you! You're the boy Draco-" He tilts his head to the side and furrows his eyes in confusion. "It doesn’t matter, I remember you."

He smirks, "You've got quite the reputation, you know. And I don't mean because of what happened while you were still here."

I tense up a little, then relax again to ask, "So what _do_ you mean, Kai?"

"Well," he hesitates, "People're saying you, um..."

"That I'm a slut," I flutter my eyelashes at him innocently, "I assure you, I'm not one to sleep with just anybody. People only think I'm a slut because my ex was a year above me. Though I'm impressed how quickly that news travelled."

He smirks with amusement, "You are so unbothered."

"I couldn't give two shits about what others think of me. Some people should really try it, it's refreshing not having to worry if _Suzy thinks I look fat in a red dress_." I say, and he chuckles. I notice and smile at him.

"What do you have first period?" He asks me.

"Charms, but I have at least fifteen minutes to waste." I tell him.

"So why'd you leave so early?" He furrows his eyebrows, but keeps his smile.

"I was... avoiding someone." I tell him.

"Well," he says, putting his hand out, "Wanna kill some time?"

  
❖

_**Draco Malfoy** _

_'I don't hate you, Draco. I could never hate you, just... strongly dislike. At the moment, anyway.'_

...How the fuck am I supposed to feel about that?

I watch her walk off, then place the bouquet of roses on her doorstep. I rest my head against the wall with my arms next to it. I take a deep breath and think. Is it too early to try again?

"I'm guessing she didn't like the flowers." Blaise says as I walk into the common room with a frustrated expression plastered on my face.

"She got fucking _offended_ by the flowers." I tell him angrily, "She was all, _'this isn't the fifties, I'm not gonna swoon for you just because you brought me flowers'_ , what is that even supposed to mean? I only wanted her to hate me a little less."

"Swoon? I think she liked the flowers, just not the circumstance." Pansy suggests with a soft smile.

Astoria then walks in and sees us all standing together, "What's going on?" She asks.

"You're a bitch, that's what." I point at her and she looks at me, confused and slightly alarmed. "She was even more pissed off."

"Because you brought her flowers?" She asks, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Because I tried to apologise with them." I correct her.

"Well that's why then. It's not the flowers, it was because you didn't used words, you bimbo." She explains. "Did you say the words _'I'm sorry'_ or did you just give her the flowers?"

"I didn't even have a fucking chance to give them to her. As soon as she saw them she got pissy."

"Apparently she said something about the fifties and swooning for him." Blaise adds.

Astoria smirks, "Oh she definitely liked the flowers."

"It doesn't matter if she liked the fucking flowers," I raise my voice with annoyance.

"Of course it does, it means you could get a shot. All you have to do is wait until she cools off a little." Blaise tells me. "It won't take longer than two weeks. You two have too much history for her to stay mad for longer than that."

I stare at him, "Do you know what she told me? She said _'I don't hate you, Draco. I could never hate you, just strongly dislike. At the moment, anyway.'_ "

"That's good, isn't it?" Blaise asks. "It means there's a chance she'll just move on by herself."

"No, it's not good!" I spit, "She might as well told me to pitch myself off the astronomy tower."

"Come on, you're just being dramatic." Pansy says, "Why would she tell you to die?"

"She could have easily been killed at Estiere, it would be pretty fucking justified."

"Draco, she doesn't want you to kill yourself." Astoria tells me. "Just try again, with _words_ this time."

I sigh, "Fine. But if it doesn't work, and she gets more annoyed, I'm blaming you."

I walk out of the common room and towards Addy and I's first class, Transfiguration. As I'm walking, a group of Ravenclaws call out for me. "Malfoy! Hey Malfoy!" A dark haired one walks up to me.

"What?" I ask, sounding slightly disgusted.

"Moroux ran off with your girl." He tells me, and I feel my blood boil. Moroux? Are you fucking joking? She couldn't have picked anyone else? "Just thought you should know."

I try calm myself enough to say, "Where did they go?"

"I dunno, that way." He points to the right corridor.

I start walking but the bell rings. I roll my tongue on the side of my cheek, then take a deep breath to calm myself down and head to class.

I'm one of the first people in, so I sit down at my seat at the back and wait for her to show up. Two minutes later, McGonagall walks in and the class starts, but Addy hasn't showed up yet. What the fuck is she doing?

  
❖

  
 _ **Adelynn Rochélle**_

"Why are we here?" I ask as Kai and I walk up the stairs to the Astronomy tower.

"Why not?" He asks, walking up to the edge and looking out to the distance. "The view is amazing, it's quiet here," he looks at me as I stand beside him, looking at the view. I missed this view. I always thought it was one of the most beautiful things about Hogwarts, especially when the sun was setting. "And we have enough privacy to do whatever we want." Kai finishes, leaning closer to me with a smile.

You've got to be fucking joking.

I look at him with an annoyed expression. "Did you bring me here because you want something from me?" I ask him.

"No, no." He says, then stops to think, "I suppose, but not like that; I don't want to use you, Adelynn, if that's what you think I want."

I sigh, "Look Kai, you're sweet, and attractive too, but I'm not ready to have any kind of relationship yet."

I start to walk away, then he says, "What, because I'm not Malfoy?"

I stop dead in my tracks. "What did you just say?" I ask him, turning around.

"Everyone knows, Adelynn." He tells me.

"Knows _what_?" I ask.

"About you two." He says, then I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. "That you two were more than friends, just never told anybody, then you transferred and could barely see him, and..."

"And what?"

"And that you've grown obsessed with him."

" _Obsessed?_ " I scoff. You're fucking joking. "I'm not fucking _obsessed_ with anyone, _especially_ not Malfoy."

"It's ok if you are, it's understandable. From the way he talked about the two of you, it would be surprising if you weren't." He says. 

"You think I'm obsessed with him?" I ask, daring him to say yes.

"I- well-" he stutters, "Like I said, it wouldn't be surprising." I stare at him for a couple seconds, then walk up to him. He looks at me with worry I might slap him or something, "Wh- What are you-"

I pull his tie down and kiss him. At first, he's surprised and confused, but then goes along with it. He puts one hand on my waist and the other on the side of my face, kissing me back. We pull away from the kiss, our lips lingering for a few seconds, “Does that feel like I’m obsessed with Malfoy?”

Kai crashes his lips onto mine, more hungrily, and we quickly start to make out.

He pushes me against the wall, kissing me passionately. He then starts to kiss my neck, I running my fingers through his hair as he sucks on my skin. He loosens my tie and unbuttons a few buttons so he can kiss lower. I moan softly into his ear as he makes his way lower and to my breasts. He sucks on them, leaving a hickey. He kisses his way back up my neck and to my lips again. His tongue makes its way into my mouth, dancing with mine. Kai's hands start to explore my body, running up and down my figure. His hands slide up my skirt then—

Then the bell rings.

"For fucks sake." Kai mutters under his breath.

I start to button up my shirt and fix my tie, "To be continued?"

He smirks, then kisses my cheek. "I would walk you to your class, but I have potions."

"You better hurry then. Snape likes to pick on Ravenclaws." I warn him with a smile.

"Bye Adelynn." He says.

"Just Addy." I tell him.

He smiles, "Bye, Addy."

"Bye Kai." I say, then he rushes down the stairs and to potions.

Was this a terrible idea? Probably. Will I regret it when Malfoy finds out? Maybe. But do I regret it now? Absolutely not.

Kai seems like a nice guy, and I need one of those. Every other guy I dated was an asshole, it's about time I choose who I deserve.

  
❖

  
_**Draco Malfoy** _

Ten minutes after the class started, Addy walks in with slightly ruffled hair and lips a little more plump than usual. 

"Sorry I'm late, Professor, I overslept. It won't happen again." She says. 

"It better not, for the sake of your OWL's. Take a seat, next to Mr Malfoy." Flitwick gestures next to me with his wand.

I can see the frustration on Addy's face from the back of the classroom when she hears my name. I hate that she isn’t happy to see me anymore, it physically hurts. She walks to her seat next to me, dropping her bag on the floor and sitting down.

"Overslept?" I ask her. "How does that work, if you left before me?"

"Shut up Malfoy." She says, taking out her quill and parchment.

"I heard Moroux's interested in you." I tell her. "That's where you went, isn't it?"

"Why do you care?" She asks, copying down what Flitwick wrote on the blackboard at the front. 

"Just wondering." I tell her, "But you should know, he only broke up with his ex a month ago."

"So?"

"Well, he's probably using you as a rebound, to get over her." She stops writing and looks at me with furrowed eyebrows. "And, if I'm being perfect honest, he could never satisfy you anyway. Not the way — other guys — could."

She scoffs, "I hate to break it to you Malfoy, but I stopped believing your bullshit a long time ago." She says, and I feel a sting at the memory of her leaving, "And what's it to you who I'm 'interested in' or who in me?"

"I'm just saying, if you feel like making moves on someone, you should know who's best for you." I give her body a quick glance, then look to the front.

From the corner of my eye, I catch her blush ever so slightly and take a deep breath. I smirk, loving how I still have an effect on her, even after three years. Maybe Blaise is right, I do still have a chance with her, once I get her to forgive me. 

She then replied with; "Since when do you know what's best for me?"

"When are you gonna let that go?" I ask, "How was I supposed to know she was a manipulative psycho at twelve years old?"

"I'll let it go when you give me a reason to." She says, waiting for my response.

I open my mouth to apologise, but nothing comes out. Why is it so fucking hard to say two little words? I clench my jaw in frustration, and she turns back to the front.

The bell rings and the class ends. Then at lunch I go find Moroux. If Addy won't leave him alone, I'll make him leave her. I'll try apologising again later, when I've worked up enough energy. I find Moroux where I found the other Ravenclaws. 

"Moroux." I call out for him, then the guys around him all 'ooo'.

"What is it, Malfoy?" He asks confused.

"Walk with me." I tell him, and he follows me in walking down the corridor. "I heard you've developed an interest in Addy. Is that true?"

"Look, I don't want to fight. She kissed me first, who am I to fight her?" He tells me.

I stare at him. She kissed _him_. Of course she fucking kissed him, she always takes what she wants. "Yeah, well I should warn you, she isn't the most... _loyal_ creature." He furrows his eyebrows at me, so I continue. "At least not unless she feels completely happy with you."

"Why wouldn't she be happy with me?" Moroux asks, clearly offended.

"Well, she requires a lot of attention. She needs to feel fulfilled; physically, romantically, all that." I explain, "She's high maintenance. There's a reason her last ex was older than her. And you can't forget about her _Daddy issues_." I notice his expression hasn't changed, so I add, "I'm just telling you this as her best friend, if you can't handle her, don't go near her. I just want her to be happy, as you can imagine."

"Then I'll keep all that in mind." He says, then nods me goodbye, "Malfoy."

"Moroux." I nod back, then he leaves.

If that soft prick doesn't leave her alone after this, he must be crazy. Addy would chew him up and spit him out.  
  


❖

_**Adelynn Rochélle**_

At the end of the next day, Kai and I meet in the Astronomy tower; he told me he has a surprise for me. I walk up the stairs and to the top to find a thick picnic blanket, a small picnic basket, and a few candles. I stare at it, surprised as fuck he put so much effort into this. 

"Do you like it?" He asks, leaning on the handrail looking down at me.

"Yeah," I say, still surprised. "I don't know what I expected, but this wasn't it."

He chuckles, then holds his hand out for me to take. I do, then we walk to the blanket and sit down. I look at the view; it's slowly becoming a little darker outside. 

Kai and I eat and talk for ages, until all the food's gone and the sun has set. "You know, it's nice to have moments like this." I tell him, cuddling up to him.

He smiles, "Yeah?"

"Mhm. Especially when most people just want you for sex." I say as he plays with my hair, "I mean, don't get me wrong, sex is great, but sometimes I'd like to just sit and talk for a little while."

"Well we can sit and talk all you want." Kai tells me. "Speaking of which, what were you going to say before about Draco when I told you my name?"

"Oh right, well remember when him and I bumped into you while running from Filch? I called you cute and Malfoy got jealous." I tell him.

"You thought I was cute?" He smirks, and I roll my eyes and smile. He chuckles at my reaction, then says, "That's why we never really talked? Because Malfoy was jealous?"

"Yeah, basically. Though I didn't realise at the time, being twelve I had no idea he could be jealous. Oh, how _wrong_ I was." I chuckle.

Eventually, we go back to our rooms. Kai walks me to the common room, then stops outside the entrance when we get there. "Why're you stopping?" I ask him. "You can come in with me."

"Oh." He says, then walks in with me after I say the password. As we walk in, he looks around. "Damn, this place is cool."

I giggle, then I spot Malfoy on the couch. "Out past curfew. What happened to be a good girl for daddy?" He looks up at me. 

I get butterflies in my stomach from hearing him say that. That asshole, he knows what he's doing. Kai looks at me with furrowed eyebrows and opens his mouth to question what Malfoy said, then I tell him quietly, "It's _nothing_ like what it sounds like."

"And bringing a _Ravenclaw_ to the _Slytherin_ common room, that's not what good girls do." Malfoy tuts.

"Why are you here?" I ask, walking up to him, Kai following me.

"Just making sure you sleep in your own bed tonight." He says.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I scoff.

"You know what it means, darling." He stands up and takes a step towards me, his hands in his trouser pockets. His cologne drowns out all my other senses, making him the main and only focus.

Not wanting to fight tonight, I roll my eyes, mutter "Whatever," and try walk away, but he grabs my arm and pushes me onto the couch.

"So tell me, why _the fuck_ did I catch you bringing Moroux to your room?" Draco towers over me, but I sit straight, not letting him intimidate me. 

"I wasn't. But so what if I was? I can sleep with who I want." I snarl at him.

"No, you can't." He says angrily. "And you won't."

"And what are you gonna do to stop me?" I ask, a question which he apparently likes.

"Want me to show you?" He asks softly with a smirk plastered on his face, stepping closer and leaning towards me. "Now I remember telling you that he could never satisfy you and you should forget about him, so why haven't you?"

"I'm not going to _‘forget someone’_ because you want me to." I faintly hear Pansy, Astoria and Blaise walk into the common room in the background, but I ignore them. "You don't know what satisfies me, Malfoy." I spit, which he finds amusing.

"Really? Because as I recall," he leans forward so that his face is inches away from mine, his arm flexing slightly as he grasps the backrest of the couch behind me. "We were best friends, and a little more of course. We were _impeccably_ close, so you told me everything." He leans closer, grasping the backrest on the other side of me with his other arm so I'm trapped. "Including what made your little heart melt." He continues quietly. He then says, "Now obviously your taste has evolved, but your constant need for attention and fulfilment, that'll never change. So you're wrong, _princess_ , I know _exactly_ what satisfies you."

I catch myself staring at Malfoy's lips and wonder how long I've been doing that. I look up at his silvery blue eyes; he's been examining me the whole time. I smirk, then grab his shoulders and push him onto the couch, getting on top of him. 

"I don't know, Malfoy," I begin, our faces still and inch away from each other. His hands instinctively go to my waist, "Being blamed and sent to a school like that for someone else's doing can really change a person."

I push myself off him and walk out of the common room and to my room.   
  


❖

_**Draco Malfoy** _

I feel myself smirk as I watch her walk away. "What was that about?" Blaise asks. 

I turn my head to look at him, then turn it back to Addy. "We had a little talk."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Moroux suddenly speaks up.

I raise an eyebrow at him, "Excuse me?"

"You call that a talk? You're a fucking dick!" He says.

I stand up and walk over to him, "If I'm such a dick, why didn't you stop me?"

"I told you, I don't want a fight." He says.

"Then I suggest you watch your mouth. And don't ever go near her again." I tell him, "You're a Ravenclaw, don't be stupid."

  
❖  
  


_**Adelynn Rochélle** _

UGH! HIS FUCKING AUDACITY!

And _this_ is his way of winning me over?! Getting me to forgive him?!

I slam the door behind me and rip my clothes off. I change into a black cropped oversized T-shirt and black legging booty shorts. 

I don't even have time to lay down before a knock comes from my door. I go to open it, shouting, "I swear to Merlin, if you're here to apologise for him _again_ -"

I open the door to find Malfoy, so I slam it shut in his face. He opens it back and walks into my room, saying, "Did you just slam the door in my face?"

"Yeah I did, what the fuck do you want now?" I spit at him rudely but he deserves it. He makes my blood boil.

"It's not what I want, it's what I don't want." he answers calmly. "I don't want you with Moroux."

"Excuse me?" I scoff. "What, are you my father now? Telling me who I can and can't date!"

"Yeah, I'm your fucking dad." He says, taking a step towards me. "But you call me daddy."

"Daddy?" I repeat, not believing what I'm fucking hearing.

But he interrupts me with, "Yes princess?" And a smirk plastered on his face.

"What no- you're not my _anything_ , Malfoy." I tell him. "You are nothing to me!"

He smirks at me, "If you say so, princess. But at least let me warn you, whoring around won't give you a good reputation. And that on top of the one you already have..." he sucks his teeth.

"You slimy little bastard!" I pull out my wand and point it at his neck as I come closer to him. "I swear if you don't leave this instant I will-" he snatches my wand out of my hand and throws it across the room. "Fine, I'll do this the fucking muggle way." I go to punch him but he catches my wrist just before I can hit him and pins me against the wall behind him. 

My head hits the cold bricks with a thud, my breath heavy from the sting of the impact. Draco pins me by my wrists and comes extremely close, pushing his chest into mine, minimising the space between us. I can feel his minty breath on my face, I can smell his strong expensive cologne rubbing onto me, his cold hands and even colder rings on my skin. His soft lips only millimetres from mine once again.

Maybe it's the anger in me, maybe it's because he looks so fucking hot when he's mad, and I know it's wrong, but I want nothing more than for him to kiss me and fuck me senseless right now.

He looks me up and down, lust and anger lacing his silvery blue eyes. "Don't _ever_. Try that again." he threatens, enunciating every letter sharply as his eyes now flicker between my eyes and my lips. I gaze into his stone grey eyes, he looks deadly serious and pissed off. 

I don't care. I need to be strong. And to do that, I need to get away from him.

I knee him hard in his stomach, winding him. "Don't _ever_ try controlling me." I spit glaring down at him.

He then storms up to me and slams me against the wall by my throat, his face only centimetres away once again. "You have _one_ last chance to _fucking_ behave, or I'll have to teach you how to!" he growls, squeezing my throat. I grab his wrist and throw my head back, whimpering slightly as his rings dig into my skin.

He looks at me guiltily, and slowly loosens his grip on my throat until his hand slides off, his cold fingers brushing the top of my breasts teasingly. He glances me up and down, opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out, so he just tucks my hair behind my ear and walks out, slamming the door behind him.


	4. "𝑅𝑎𝑣𝑒𝑛𝑐𝑙𝑎𝑤"

"Rochélle!" Books slam a few inches away from my face, making me jump. "If you plan on passing my class, I suggest you start by staying awake during important lessons." Snape hisses at me, then stalks back to the front of the classroom.

I yawn and sit upright in my seat. "Sleep well, princess?" Malfoy teases.

"Shut up Malfoy, or I swear I will push you off your chair." I spit at him.

Both of us look forward to find Blaise's eyes darting between the two of us. "Seriously, what the hell happened last night? I thought you were gonna fuck."

" _Are you serious?_ " I scoff. "Why the _fuck_ would you think that?"

He blinks at me, looks at Malfoy, then back at me. Pansy then says, clearly sarcastically, "Yeah Blaise, what could have _possibly_ given you that impression?"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I raise my eyebrow at her.

"Rochélle! Detention!" Snape calls out.

A flood of fear washes over me, then I remember they don't torture or curse anyone here. I take a deep breath, then try focus on the lesson.

I barely had any sleep last night, and here's why;

  
_**~Last Night~** _

_Malfoy slams the door behind him as he leaves. Faintly, I hear him shouting and pushing past people. What an ass._

_I peel myself off the wall, clutching my neck. He left indents from his fucking rings._

_I walk over to my light switch and turn the light on. As the room becomes lighter, everything becomes more visible, including the bouquet of fifteen red roses laid on my table. I put them there quickly so they're out of the way when I came to get dressed. I roll my eyes and snatch them off. I notice there's a little card attached. I contemplate whether I should read it or not, then my curiosity decides for me._

**Dear Addy,**

**Words cannot describe how terrible I feel about being responsible for you having to transfer to that utter hell of a school, so I'm giving you these instead. I know they're your favourite, so I picked out the sweetest and best looking roses I could find. I really hope you'll forgive me, it's unhealthy how much I miss you. Please, at least consider it. I need my best friend back.**

**Draco Malfoy x**

_Maybe I was too harsh on him yesterday?_

_What am I thinking? He probably didn't even write this himself. It's too... it's just... there's no way the person who wrote this is the same person who was here two minutes ago. He probably got Pansy or Astoria to write it. Right?_

_I put the bouquet on my desk, re-reading the card. I sit on the edge of my bed, re-reading it again. What am I doing? It_ 's _too late now, even this won't make me forgive him for what he did ten minutes ago. I'm just making myself feel bad._

_I put the card on my bedside table and turn the lights off, climbing into bed and attempting to fall asleep. But I can't, because my head is filled with racing thoughts; should I have accepted the flowers this morning? Would that have changed what happened today? Or would he have still gotten mad? He was probably only doing it out of jealousy, so he might have, right?_

_~~~~_

And so, I ended up with barely any sleep, again. And I tried so hard not to lash out at anyone today. And to make things worse, I haven't seen Kai today. Maybe he's avoiding me because of Draco?

I burst into my room, throw on black sweatpants, a black oversized T-shirt and fluffy socks, then climbed into bed and took a quick nap. It was colder today; autumn is coming quicker than last year.

I fall asleep, then wake up the next morning. How the fuck did I sleep for so long?

I get up and ready for school. Today went by pretty uneventfully too, but Kai's still ignoring me, apparently. He then ignores me for a third day. At the end of said third day, I go straight to my room, this time because I'm pissed off. Why is he so fucking scared of Malfoy?

A gentle knock on my door comes from my door around two hours later, "Who is it?" I ask.

"It's Astoria." She answers, "And don't worry, it's got nothing to do with Draco." I get out and open the door. She smiles, and I invite her in. "Wow," she says, looking around. "I love your room."

"Thanks." I smile, then watch as she gawks at the far right corner.

"You have a sofa in here?" She asks, walking towards it. 

I chuckle, "I was surprised too." She smiles at me, then continues looking around. "Um, not that I don't like the company, but-"

"Right." She says, then walks back up to me. "Ravenclaw asked to see you. He wants to meet you in the astronomy tower in an hour."

Oh so _now_ he wants to see me? "Did he say why?" I ask.

She shakes her head, "He just said astronomy tower at seven thirty, that he needs to see you."

"Oh," I say, "Well thanks."

"No problem." She says, walking back towards the door. "If you need anything, you can always come to me."

"Astoria, why are you helping me with Kai?" I ask, "Aren't you Malfoy's friend?"

"Well yes, but I don't think it's up to Draco who you see." She tells me. I like her. She then stops in the doorway and asks, "Pansy and I are going to Hogsmeade on Saturday. Do you want to come with us?"

"Yeah, sure. I haven't been there in a while." I smile.

"Great. See you later." She smiles back,

She smiles, we say goodbye, then she leaves. At least now I know that not all of Malfoy's minions are brainless. Lately, it's looked like only Crabbe and Goyle haven't grown out of the 'follower' stage. 

I go to the shower and get dressed. I decide on an oversized zip up hoodie with a tank mini dress. I do my regular hair and makeup, then head to the Astronomy tower. 

I find Kai leaning against the railing, gazing at the slowly setting sun. "Kai?" I say softly to get his attention.

His head turns to look at me, then the rest of his body. "Addy, you came. I was worried you wouldn't make it." He smiles, but sadly.

"So after three days of ignoring me, you want to see me?" I ask, crossing my arms in front of my chest. He looks guiltily down at the floor. "Is everything ok?" I ask, walking up to him.

He takes my hands and holds them. He plants a soft kiss on them, then thumbs the back of my hand gently, avoiding eye contact the entire time. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting a chance with you. But throughout second year, Malfoy kept threatening to get me expelled if I came too close." His eyes meet mine, "I didn't understand why before, I thought he just didn't like me for whatever reason, but I guess it makes sense he was jealous. I'd be surprised if he wasn't, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, then _and_ now."

"Kai." I say, "Is everything ok?" I repeat, slightly worried.

"What I'm trying to say, in the best way possible," he says; I already know where this is going. "Before when he was jealous, he only threatened my education. Now he's threatening to beat the shit out of me, but even worse, I'm worried he might hurt you."

"Kai you can't be serious," I sigh, "He would never hurt me, not terribly or on purpose. And he won't hurt you because he knows that'll only add to the things he'd have to apologise for, for there to be even a fraction of a chance of us being at least friends again."

"Addy, I heard everything that happened in your room." He tells me. "I don't want to risk it." Frustrated, I rip my hands out of his and cross them in front of my chest, looking to the side. "Please understand."

"Why are you so scared of him? Why is _anyone_ scared of him?" I say, "You shouldn't let him control you! If he sees it worked once, he'll keep doing it until your another one of his fucking house elves!"

"Addy-"

"Do you want me or not?" I interrupt him.

"Yes! Yes of course I do."

"Then fucking have me!"

His sapphire eyes hook onto mine, he steps closer to me, then smashes his lips onto mine, cupping my face. I kiss him back instantly, my fingers running through his hair as he pulls my body close to him.

And next thing I know, we're in his room. Kai pushes me against the wall, kissing me hungrily. He pulls away momentarily to lock the door as I take off my zip up hoodie. He then kisses me again, picking me up and carrying me to his bed. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" He whispers into my mouth.

"Just fuck me already." I moan impatiently, kissing him again.

His soft lips slowly make their way down my neck. I undo his tie and shirt, taking off both. Kai then slides off my dress, still kissing me. His hands explore my body as he kisses everywhere he can. I moan softly, tugging gently at the roots of his hair as he nips at my skin. He slips off my bra straps and goes to unclasp my bra; I prop myself up with my elbows to give him space. My bra falls off and I throw it into the floor with the rest of my clothes. Kai's lips lower down my chest, kissing between my breasts, then lower down my stomach. He stops above the waistband of my panties and looks up at me. I rest my head in his pillow, getting ready. He slides them off.

"Fuck, baby." He whispers. "You're fucking beautiful."

He kisses my lips again, inviting his tongue into my mouth as his hands follow the contours of my body, then he grips my thighs and pulls me closer to him. He moves one of his hands to my inner thigh, then runs his fingers up and down my pussy, teasing my clit. I moan softly into his mouth as he slides in a finger. He slides in another then starts pumping. I grind against him, needing more, making him speed up and pump harder. He adds another finger, thrusting then into me. He pulls away from my lips and starts sucking on my neck, softly nipping at my skin. I moan softly into his ear, running my hands through his hair. Kai starts to massage my clit with his thumb, earning slightly louder moans. He then stops kissing my neck and slowly lowers his head, occasionally planting soft feather like kisses on my body. His hot breath fans my clit, making me moan impatiently with pleasure. He smirks at my reaction and plants a soft teasing kiss on my clit before latching his lips around it. He starts sucking and flicking it with his tongue, making me roll my head back in pleasure. He grips my thighs, caressing them with his thumb as he works on my pussy. 

He smirks up at me, _"You like that, baby?"_ My moans and whimpers of pleasure give him the answer he wants. He sucks harder at my clit, adding his fingers inside me. The harder and more aggressive his movements get, the closer I get to reaching my climax.

 _"Fuck, Kai,"_ I moan quietly _, "I'm- gonna-"_

 _"Then cum baby,"_ he tells me, and I do as he says: I cum all over his fingers. He slides them out and sucks his fingers clean.

As I'm catching my breath, he unbuckles his belt and takes his trousers and boxers off, revealing his hard dick. He places the tip at my opening and hovers over me. He kisses me softly in my lips, then as he's kissing, shoved his dick inside me. I moan into his mouth, rolling my head back and closing my eyes. I try grip onto his biceps, but he takes my wrists, holds them above my head and intertwines our fingers together, keeping my hands there. His pace is slow at first, then speeds up once I've fully adjusted to his size.

Kai thrusts his hips into mine, making me moan loudly and tighten my hold on his hands. _"Fuck, Addy. You feel so good."_ He groans, thrusting quicker and harder into me. I wrap my legs around him, inviting him deeper inside me. 

_"Fuck,"_ I moan and whimper in pain and pleasure under him. Kai plants wet kisses on my neck, then I grind on him, wanting more. He lifts my legs and drapes them over his shoulders then thrusts himself into me again, making a loud moan escape my lips. Moans, whimpers and groans of pleasure escape our lips, as well as muttered curse words. A knot in my stomach begins to build, telling me I'm close to my high. 

_"Baby I'm close,"_ Kai groans as his pace becomes less steady, bringing me even closer. He pulls out just to slam himself back in, making aloud moans and whimpers slip off my tongue.

I moan and whimper loudly as I feel myself coming dangerously close to releasing. _"Cum for me, baby."_ Kai groans, and I do as he says. My cum flows over his dick, pushing him to cum too, but before he releases, he pulls out and cums on my stomach. 

Breathing heavily, Kai collapses beside me. He kisses me softly before giving me a tissue to wipe the cum off my stomach. Once I do, he pulls me close to him, running his hands through my hair, occasionally kissing me softly. "Has anyone told you how gorgeous you are?" Kai asks me, gazing at me. 

I smile and kiss his lips. He kisses me back, softly thumbing my cheek and playing with my hair. "I should go soon." I mutter.

"No, why?" He pouts.

I chuckle, "Because we have class tomorrow, Kai."

"So? That doesn't mean you can't stay the night." He says. I look at him, thinking if I should stay or not.

"Fine. I'll say for a little longer, but not the night." I tell him, taking his shirt and putting it on.

He smirks, then puts on boxers and sweatpants before cuddling with me in his bed. I look at his room for the first time; his bed is a large wooden four-poster and has navy blue silk sheets. His room is pretty big too, with an armchair in the corner with a bookshelf filled with books. He has a dark blue Persian looking rug over brown wooden floorboards. He had a large window near the bookshelf with blue curtains draping over it. The same wall has another equally big window with a ledge you can sit on. Both of the windows' curtains are open, showing off the dark starry night sky. The Ravenclaw common room had a similar vibe to it too. Who’s have thought Ravenclaw would be so pretty?

I end up falling asleep in Kai's arms as he plays with my hair. I wake up just as the sun starts to rise. My eyes flutter open for me to realise I stayed for too long. I sit up and say, "You ass! You didn't wake me up!"

Kai jerks awake, startled and confused. "What?" He groans sleepily and lazily. 

"I fell asleep!" I tell him. 

"Oh," he says, looking out the window. "That you did."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I ask him.

"You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you. Plus, I was half asleep myself." He says, sitting up too. "Did you at least sleep well?"

I look at him. "Yeah..." I say. It's the best I've slept in a long time, actually.

He smiles, "Good." He pulls me closer to him, "You can sleep over more often."

I roll my eyes and smile. "I need to go, Kai." I tell him, "Before Malfoy has the chance to catch me going back to my room this early in the morning."

"Fine," he groans, "But I'll walk you."

I get dressed and we walk to the Slytherin common room. Thankfully, it's four in the morning so no one is awake. He walks me to the doorway, kisses me goodbye and I walk in while he walks back to his room. The common room is empty too, to my relief. 

I go straight to my room and throw myself into my bed. I sleep until my alarm wakes me up, then go shower and get ready for class. I go down to the common room and see Malfoy sitting there with Blaise. He stands up but I ignore him and walk out. I don't want to face him earlier than I have to.

The day goes by pretty quickly, but it was weird with Kai. Every time we were together and Malfoy was anywhere near, he'd get away from me or stop touching me. It's like he's still scared of him. The next day was similar too; Kai being sweet and hugging me, holding my hand et cetera, but as soon as Malfoy came into view, he'd take a few steps back.

Soon enough, it was Friday. After a whole week of Kai acting weird around Malfoy, I decided to confront him about it. 

"Malfoy." I greet him as I sit next to him for Transfiguration. 

"Hey princess." He says.

"Why does Kai act differently with me around you?" I ask him, getting straight to the point.

"Whatever happened to _'how's your day?' 'How've you been?'_ " He teases. 

"Malfoy did you threaten him?" I ask.

"Not recently." He answers.

"What do you mean, not recently?" I furrow my eyebrows.

"I mean not recently." He repeats, "I didn't go near him after the first time. He's probably scared because he didn't listen to me, he knows somethings coming for him."

"Like what?" I ask. 

Draco looks at me and smirks, "Karma, darling. For trying to take what belongs to me."

At the end of the day, I go straight to my room. _‘What belongs to him’_... I don't belong to Draco. 

I have another restless night; I can't stop thinking about the things Draco said. Is Kai really that scared of him? Will Draco hurt Kai? 

After a long while, I eventually fall asleep, only to be woken up at four. I groan and roll out of bed. I take a long shower to wake myself up, then get dressed. I decide on a black long sleeve turtle neck under a grey spaghetti strap straight neckline plaid mini dress, and stockings underneath. 

I fix my hair so it looks presentable, then do my makeup. This time, I wear natural false lashes, mascara, lip gloss and a little blush.

Once I'm done, it's around seven, so I go down to the common room. I pick a book from the large bookshelves and sit on the couch, waiting for Pansy and Astoria.

A few moments later, instead of the girls, Malfoy walks in. "Morning princess." He yawns.

"Malfoy." I greet him, not looking up from my book.

"What? No good morning?" He asks, "Not even a snarky comment?" He walks up to me and stands behind me, looking over me shoulder.

I look up at him; he looks exhausted. His icy blond hair is messy and he has dark circles under his ever so slightly red eyes. He's wearing grey sweatpants and a black T-shirt. "Good morning Malfoy." I say sarcastically. 

"See? That wasn't so hard, was it?" He teases, a smirk on his lips. I roll my eyes and he says, "Do that again and I'll fuck you 'till you see stars." 

"What?" My head wipes around to look at him, my eyebrows furrowed in surprise. 

"Sorry, it's early." He yawns again, "Why are you up at seven thirty anyway? And since when are you able to wake up before ten?"

"Ha ha, funny." I say sarcastically, "I'm going to Hogsmeade."

"With who?" He asks, furrowing his eyebrows. 

"The whole Ravenclaw Quidditch team." I tell him, then as he furrows his eyebrows more and opens his mouth, I say, "Pansy and Astoria." 

"Oh ok." He says, a hint of relief in his voice. He jumps over the backrest of the couch and lands next to me. "You three getting along?" He asks, looking at the book in my hands, maybe to try read it too. 

I stare at him, "Uh, yeah."

He smiles softly, "Good."

He reads the pages the book is open at, me still staring at him with confusion, then looks at the earlier pages. "Malfoy are you ok?" I ask after a moment.

"Yeah, why?" He asks, "And don't call me Malfoy, it's so... _formal_."

"You're acting different." I tell him.

He smiles with amusement, "I told you, darling, I'm just tired."

"And why are you so tired?" I ask, closing the book. 

He hesitates a little before saying, "Had a long night."

Long night?

My eyes scan his features. Did he drink last night? Or smoke?

"Draco are you hungover?" I ask him.

"Maybe a little." He says, "What does it matter? It's the weekend."

"Why were you drinking?" I ask.

He looks into my eyes, glances at my lips, then at my eyes again. "I told you, I had a long night." He rests his head on my shoulder, staring into the fireplace. "You gonna read that?" He asks, gesturing at the book on my lap.

I pass him the book and he starts to read it from the beginning. "Draco, you know you can still tell me anything, that didn't change." I tell him softly.

"I know, darling." He says, just as softly.

"Then why won't you tell me what's wrong?" I ask him.

He closes the book slowly, and lifts his head. He sighs, then his eyes meet mine. At that moment, Pansy and Astoria walk into the common room, giggling and talking about something. Pansy notices how close we are and asks, "Oh shit, did we interrupt something?"

I look at Draco, who looks at them and gestures to show that I'm free for them to take. I get up, sparing one last glance at Draco, who's now looking down at the couch. Before Pansy, Astoria and I get too far, I say, "Draco?"

"Have fun." He says, not letting me ask anymore questions. 

We walk out of the common room, and as soon as the door closes behind us, Astoria asks, "What happened before we came in?"

"Nothing happened," I say, "We were just talking."

"About?" Pansy asks.

"Well just before you walked in, I found out he was drinking last night. I asked him why and he just said he had a long night. I then told him he can tell me anything, that I'm still here for him, then as he was about to tell me something, I think he was anyway, you guys walked in."

"Damn our perfect timing." Pansy jokes, and I chuckle airily.

"So does that mean you two are friends again?" Astoria asks me.

"Friends is a strong word." I tell her, "And this was just one time, that isn't going to change much. But just because we're not friends anymore doesn't mean I won't be there for him, he is still my old best friend."


	5. 𝑇ℎ𝑒 𝑝𝑙𝑒𝑎𝑠𝑢𝑟𝑒 𝐼 𝑔𝑖𝑣𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢

Pansy, Astoria and I first go to get breakfast at The Three Broomsticks. After breakfast, we go to Honeydukes for a little before going to Gladrags. Apparently there's a party tonight and Pansy and Astoria want to buy dresses.

"You should really come." Pansy says as she's looking through a rack of short dresses. "It'll be fun, and everyone's coming, even Draco." I raise my eyebrow at her, "I'm just saying, it could be a good time to make up a little."

"I don't know, I didn't have much sleep last night." I say, sipping on a second cup of coffee.

"You never have any sleep," Astoria jokes, "Come on, we really want you to come."

I think for a moment. "Fine, I'll see how it is. But if I don't like it I'll leave."

"Great." Astoria smiles. "Oh and how did last night go?"

"Last night?" Pansy asks.

"Kai asked to meet me in the astronomy tower." I explain. "And it went... _good_."

"Good _how_? What happened exactly?" Astoria questions, taking out a green sparkly body-con dress and looking at it. 

"Well I met him there, then he started talking about how much he likes me-"

"Aww," Pansy smiles.

"But he only said those things so that I wouldn't be mad at him for doing what Draco wants him to do."

"Which is?" Astoria asks.

"Leaving me alone. Apparently Kai was scared he'd hurt me out of anger or something." I tell her, "But I got a little annoyed anyway-"

"A _little_ annoyed?" Pansy snickers. 

"Ok, more than a little. I kinda shouted at him, telling him off for listening to Draco. Then he kissed me." I take a sip of my coffee as their heads whip around to look at me.

"He kissed you? Like _just_ kiss?" Pansy asks.

"Or is there more to it?" Astoria finishes.

I smirk behind my coffee cup and Pansy squeals, "Addy, oh my god!"

"How was he?" Astoria asks, "Was he good?" I take another slow sip of coffee, and she understands what that means. "He _was_ good!"

"A Ravenclaw, who would have thought?" Pansy giggles.

Astoria eventually picks out that green sparkly dress from earlier, and Pansy picks out a black two piece skirt and bralette. I pick out a dark green tight cropped turtle neck shirt to go with a black leather mini skirt and black high heeled ankle boots I have already.

We go back to Hogwarts just in time for lunch. We put our bags in our rooms then go down to the dining hall. We sit with Draco, Blaise and Theo, who have already started eating. "Boys," Astoria greets them as we sit down opposite them.

"Back so soon?" Blaise asks sarcastically.

"Didn't you just leave?" Theo adds. 

" _Ha ha_ ," Pansy says, "We did not take that long."

"Oh no, not at all." Draco says, "Only...” he looks at a clock on the wall, “Four hours."

"Hey, Gladrags doesn't have that many party dresses." Astoria tells him. 

Draco smirks, then looks at me. "And why're you so quiet?"

I look up at him, my mouth full of food. I cover my mouth as I try to chew and swallow as quick as I can. "I'm starving." I mumble. 

"We ate at the Three Broomsticks." Astoria says, sounding surprised.

"And you had sweets and coffee." Pansy adds, sounding just as surprised.

"So?" I ask.

Theo laughs, "I like her."

"You know, our first conversation was while she was eating a tub of ice cream." Blaise tells him.

"You followed her into the kitchen?" Draco asks him.

"You didn't know?" I ask Draco with furrowed eyebrows.

"No, why?" He asks me.

"I thought you sent him." I tell him.

"Why would you think that?" He asks.

I look at Blaise, who answers, "I called you sexy."

Pansy, Astoria and Theo laugh, and I try to hold back a laugh while Draco stares at Blaise, also trying not to laugh, while Blaise looks at him innocently.

The rest of the day goes by fairly quick, then at ten, Pansy and Astoria knock on my door. "Hey Addy? It's us, the party's starting!" Pansy calls out from behind my door. 

I open the door and let them in, "One sec, I just need to find my boots."

I rush to my closet, rummaging through my shoe collection to find black high heeled ankle boots. A moment later, I find them and quickly put them on. I look in the mirror to see if I look good. I re-curled my hair and added winged eyeliner, brown shimmery eyeshadow and lipstick on top of my lashes, mascara, blush, lipgloss and base.

"Ok, I'm ready." I say, then turn to look at Pansy and Astoria, who are trying to work the muggle TV I have in the sitting area. "Girls?" I say to get their attention, laughing slightly.

"Oh yeah?" Pansy says. She then looks at me properly, "Damn Addy, you look hot."

"Thank you," I giggle, "So do you, both of you. Who'd have thought dresses from a place called ' _Gladrags_ ' would look so good on anyone." They giggle, then we all leave my room and go down to the common room.

Loud music and strobes of green light are the first thing that you notice when you walk in, followed by the stench of hard alcohol and the shouting of a group of Slytherins.

Pansy, Astoria and I all link arms then walk towards the shouting group of Slytherins, who happen to be Draco, Blaise, Theo, Crabbe and Goyle. They are at the couches, but only Crabbe is sitting, as he's trying to avoid whatever's going on. 

"Hey!" I greet them, stopping the argument. When I get their attention, Draco looks me up and down and smirks to himself discretely, "What's going on?"

"Goyle said Quidditch isn't a real sport!" Draco tells me, "As if he'd know what a real sport is, he hasn't even said the word exercise in years!"

I try not to laugh as I say, "Well it depends on what makes something a real sport."

"Oh no, don't you start too." Draco points at me.

"I'm just saying," I lift my hands up in surrender, "It does seem a little... easy."

Blaise, Theo and Draco all say, "Easy?"

"Easy my ass!" Blaise says, "Everyone's exhausted after fucking practice, and that has a time limit! Now imaging playing a game for hours on end!"

"You're literally sat down at broomsticks the entire time, it can't be that hard." I say, just to tease them at this point.

"Can't be that hard?" Draco scoffs, "I'd like to see you try play Quidditch, princess."

"Ok, bet." I say, surprising them. "When and where."

Draco smirks, "Tomorrow, eleven o'clock, Quidditch field." 

"Great, and do I get something if I win?" I ask him.

"Whatever you want." He says bravely. 

I smirk cheekily, then look at Pansy and Astoria, who are thinking the same thing. "You get to be my slave."

"Slave?" He scoffs, "And how long for?"

"A week." I tell him. 

"And if I win?" He asks, more amused by the second.

"I'll be your slave." I say.

"Wow, you're really confident, aren't you, Darling?" He smirks, and I shrug lightly. “Deal,” he puts his hand out for me to shake. I do, and he says, "It's a date."

I roll my eyes and smile. "I'll see you then." I turn to Pansy and Astoria, "Come dance with me."

Pansy turns to follow me, but Astoria steps towards the couches, "I'm gonna stay here." 

"Ok, see you later then." I tell her.

"Bye." She says, sitting down on the couch Draco's standing in front of.

Pansy and I walk through the crowd of people and to the empty area serving as a dance floor. We dance together, then after a song or two, we go to get drinks. We down a cup of muggle Vodka each, then return to the dance floor, dirty dancing this time.   
  


_❖  
_

_**Draco Malfoy** _

I watch as Addy and Pansy walk to the dance floor, then sit down on the couch, where Astoria is already sitting. "So you and Addy getting along again?" She asks.

"I hope so." I tell her, "Why aren't you with them? You love dancing."

"I wanted to talk to you." She says. "About Addy, actually."

I furrow my eyebrows at her, "What about her?"

She leans in a little closer to me to so no one eavesdrops. "Well, yesterday Moroux asked me to ask her if she'd meet him in the astronomy tower. I told her and she went."

"Why did he want her?" I ask, annoyed he didn't fucking listen to my warning. Does he think I won't carry it out?

"He didn't tell me, but while Addy, Pansy and I were out, I asked her what he wanted." 

"And what did she say?"

"She told us that he wanted to end everything and anything they have together, for her safety-"

" _Her_ safety? What, he thinks I'll hurt Addy? Is he fucking dense?"

"Yeah, I thought it was weird too. But anyway, she got 'a little annoyed' that he listened to your threats and shouted at him. Then he kissed her and they—"

"What?!" I shout, getting unwanted attention. 

"You shouldn't blame Addy, she was angry at you." Astoria then leans closer to my ear, "And if I'm being honest, she probably wished it was you anyway."

I faintly hear her mutter, _"I know I would."_ but I ignore her.

How fucking dare he touch her?! Addy is _mine_ , and _mine only!_

I don't blame Addy, though. Astoria's right, she was angry at me, I would've done the same thing in her shoes.

Moroux, on the other hand? I'm going to fucking kill him for touching what's mine.

But not before making it perfectly clear to Addy that she's mine; I'm going to show her that I’m the only one for her.   
  


_❖  
**  
**_

_**Adelynn** **Rochélle** _

After about half an hour of dancing and occasionally going to get drinks, Pansy and I return to the couches where everyone else is.

Draco smirks when he sees me, "Miss me already?"

"No, Pansy got tired." I tell him.

"Of course," he teases, "Come sit." He gestures to his lap.

"Funny." I say, and sit next to him instead. 

He looks at me, "Good enough, for now."

I roll my eyes but smile as he puts his arm around me. Blaise then says, "So we have two choices: Truth or Dare, or Spin the Bottle?"

"Definitely Spin the Bottle." Pansy says. I look at her, slightly confused, then she explains, "The last time we played Truth or Dare, Crabbe almost drowned, Goyle did fall out the window, Draco and Blaise got detention for three weeks, and Astoria and I got groped."

I raise my eyebrows in surprise, then Blaise says, "Yeah, but it was fun."

"We're playing Spin the Bottle." Pansy tells him.

"Ok fine," Blaise puts his hands up in surrender, "Who's in?"

"I'll play." Astoria says.

"I'm in." Draco says. 

They all turn to me, then I say, "Sure, why not."

Blaise smirks, "Great, Addy you first."

"Why?" I ask, confused. 

"You're the newest player." He says, handing me the bottle. "The kiss has to be at least five seconds long, but if you want longer, no ones stopping you." He winks, "If you as the kisser don't want to kiss, whoever it lands on gets to dare you to do anything."

"And if the kissee doesn't want to kiss?" I ask. 

"You get to dare them to do something." He explains. I take the bottle and spin it, and it lands on Pansy. Pansy and I stand up and lean over the table to kiss. The kiss lasts about six seconds then we sit down.

As Pansy reaches over to the table to spin it, she notices Blaise and Draco smirking from the corner of her eye. "What?" She asks, somewhat amused.

Draco and Blaise exchange looks, then both look down, avoiding the question. Pansy spins the bottle and it lands on Draco. Their kiss lasts exactly five seconds before Draco spins the bottle.

It spins for a short while, so I drink while waiting. When I finish drinking, Draco says, "You don't have to do it if you don't want you."

A little confused at first, I glance at the bottle, which is pointing to me. "No I'll do it." I say, "I'd rather kiss you than have to do anything you want."

He smirks slightly, before cupping my chin with his thumb and index finger. He kisses me softly but passionately, giving me butterflies. Our kiss lasts seven seconds before I break it, scared I won't be able to stop kissing him if I didn't. 

I clear my throat and spin the bottle. It lands on Blaise, who gives Draco a quick glance before moving. We kiss for exactly five seconds, then the game continues until everybody has had a go and kissed everybody at least once.

Blaise, Pansy, Astoria, Draco and I all talked about random shit for a while, and while we talked, Draco kept inching closer. Then his other hand, the one that wasn't already around me, kept brushing my bare thigh, giving me goosebumps every time it did so. 

"No, that's true, but Addy and I did it first," he places his whole hand on my thigh, squeezing it gently as he speaks, "Remember that Occamy?"

"It did not eat anyone!" I say, slightly frustrated. "It only pushed someone off their broom, but they were close to the ground anyway!"

"His leg was fucking shattered." Blaise says, "A few centimetres higher and he would have died."

"Well he should have watched where he was going." I say, "If he's too blind to notice a bright blue twenty foot long flying snake, he shouldn't be a Quidditch player."

"It was foggy." Astoria says, "And apparently he did try fly away."

"Then it's his fault for being too slow," I say, and they laugh, "Either way, you can't blame me. I didn't _tell_ the Occamy to push him off."

"No, you only released it into the school." Blaise says sarcastically.

I think for a quick second, "Yeah but Draco helped."

"Hey, don't make this about me." He says, "I had no idea what you were doing. I was merely the distraction."

A few minutes later, Astoria and I go dance. "I saw that, you know." She says to me. 

"Saw what?" I ask.

"Draco constantly finding excuses to touch you," she says, "And you letting him." I blush slightly and she says, "Funny how a little party can bring people together, isn't it?"

"It's not just the party," I tell her, "The whole day, he's been how he used to be in second year."

"And that made you forget everything and miss him?" She asks.

"Yeah, pretty much. I'll get my head back soon, though." I say. 

"Not too soon, hopefully." She says, "Speak of the Devil."

But before I can turn around to see, I feel cold hands on my waist. "The couches got boring." Draco says, then looks down at me. "Hey princess." He smirks. 

"Hey, Draco." I look up at him.

"Mind if I steal her?" He asks Astoria, who winks at me and walks off. "I've been wanting to dance with you all night." He says into my ear.

"Then it's your lucky day." I say, dancing again. His hips move perfectly with mine, his cold hands travelling from my waist to my hips and back. 

As the alcohol kicks in a little, I start being more bold with my moves. I lift my hands up, then run my fingers softly down his neck and chest, then down my own figure. I then grind on him, then he turns me around to face him. "You really love teasing me, don't you princess?" He says, his face only inches from mine. I bite my lip softly, my eyes darting between his eyes and his lips as I wrap my arms around his neck. He chuckles, "Well, if you're gonna tease me, I'm gonna tease you."

He pulls me closer to him, minimising the space between us. His hands lower down to my ass, squeezing it before moving to my hips. He moves his head so it's next to my neck. His lips linger at my skin, occasionally brushing my neck as we dance. His hot breath gives me goosebumps, and I moan impatiently.

"What's that, princess?" He asks, lips brushing the shell of my ear as he speaks. When I don't answer, his lips move to a specific spot on my neck. _The_ spot 

I accidentally burnt myself once performing a spell. It backfired and hit me in my neck. It only just missed the important parts, so I wasn't hurt badly, but once the burn healed, the spot became ten times more sensitive to anything and everything. And of course, Draco knows this.

His lips brush my sensitive spot teasingly, his hot breath fanning against me, which only makes things worse. "Do you like that?" He asks, but my soft moans of need give him his answer. "Do you want me to kiss you?" He whispers.

...I know he wants me to beg him to kiss me, to touch me, but it's so fucking hard to resist him. 

"I-" I moan softly into his ear. I cut myself off, trying to stay strong, "Draco,"

"All you have to do is ask, darling. Then I'll do whatever you want." He says softly against my skin. "Kiss you, touch you... _fuck you_."

I don't say anything, trying not to let him think -or rather _know_ \- I melt at his fingertips. By now we've long stopped dancing and are now standing in the crowd of drunk dancing Slytherins. He moves his head away from my neck and back to where it was before; lips mere centimetres away from mine. His hands travel up my figure, then his fingers slip under my shirt, his cold rings stinging my skin. He waits for my reaction, and when he earns a soft gasp, his hands go higher.

His icy blue eyes study my face, before his hands lower, over my ass and to my thighs. His fingers slide under my skirt. He grips both my thighs, his thumbs teasingly close to my pussy, which has grown hot and needy.

"Do you want me to stop?" Draco asks me.

 _"No."_ I whisper.

His thumb slips under my lace panties, "What do you want me to do?"

"I- I want you to touch me." I whisper.

He smirks, "Just touch you?"

"I want you to fuck me." I correct myself. 

He chuckles, "I know, baby." He leans his faces closer to mine. "But I don't like sharing. If you want me, you can't go anywhere near that Ravenclaw again."

"I know, I won't." I tell him.

"Good girl." He whispers. He moves one of his hands to the side of my face. He tucks my hair behind my ear, then cups my chin, running his thumb across my bottom lip and pulling it down. "Let's go to my room, shall we?" He smirks.

He wraps his arm around my waist, leading me out of the party and into his room. He locks the door and puts on a silencing charm.

As soon as it's done, Draco pushes me against the wall and kisses me passionately, and I don't wait to kiss him back. I try to grip into him but he takes my wrists and pins them above my head. He pulls away roughly and begins sucking on the sensitive spot on my neck hungrily, making me moan and whimper from pain and pleasure. He quickly lets go of my wrists to pick me up, then he pushes me back against the wall and holds my wrists again. I wrap my legs around him, grinding against him to calm the heartbeat between my legs. He groans softly into my neck, then chuckles, "You have no idea how badly I’ve been wanting to fuck you."

 _“I think I have an idea,”_ I say, grinding harder on him, kissing his lips and unbuttoning his shirt. 

He smirks, “Oh, I’m gonna fuck you senseless.”

Draco peels me off the wall and slams me onto his bed. He rips off my shirt and kisses me passionately. He slides off my skirt then starts to suck at my neck, focusing on my sweet spot. He unclasps my bra and takes it off with ease. He starts to kiss my breasts, leaving plenty of dark hickeys behind. His lips then latch around my nipple, sucking hungrily while his thumb massages the other. I moan softly from pleasure, then he lowers his lips down the the top of my underwear. He slides off my panties and opens my legs. He smirks to himself, whispering _"Mine."_ under his breath, _“All mine.”_

Draco lowers his head so it's inline with my pussy, then plants soft kisses on my thighs. I groan with impatience, then buck my hips forward, but he holds me down. He lifts his head to look at me while his thumb teases my clit, "So fucking needy for me." He says, "How do we ask, princess?"

_"Please, Draco,"_

"Good girl." He smirks, then lowers his head back down. He licks the wet off my pussy, then plants a soft kiss on my clit. _"I'm gonna make you cum so fast."_ He mutters against me before latching his lips around my clit. He sucks and flicks it with his tongue, making me roll my head back with pleasure. He becomes quicker and more aggressive, making me moan louder. I grind on his face, which makes him stick his tongue inside me several times, before returning to my clit. He thrusts his fingers inside me, pumping quickly and hard. I feel myself coming close to my climax —holy shit that was fast. 

_"Draco, I'm close,"_ I moan and whimper. _"I'm gonna cum-"_

"Then cum, princess." He says, and I instantly release, him lapping my cum as I do. _"You taste so fucking good."_ He mutters against my pussy.   
  
He gets off me, taking off his trousers and boxers, admiring my body. I look at his dick: fuck, it’s big. I’m dead if I ever anger him. He smirks at my reaction to his size, then quickly gets back on top of me, hovering over me as he places the tip of his dick at my opening. ”Are you ready for me, princess?” He asks, teasing my clit.

”Do you’re worst,” I say, locking eyes with him. He smirks, crashing his lips onto mine. He thrusts himself inside me, making me moan into his mouth and squeeze my eyes shut.

 _“Fuck you feel so good,”_ he whispers. Draco takes the opportunity and slips his tongue into my mouth, claiming the space as his. I try grip onto his upper arm to pull him closer, but he takes my wrists and pins them above my head, holding my hands down with his index finger, fucking me harder, almost as a punishment.

He let’s go off my lips and starts to suck at my sweet spot, gently nipping at the already darkened skin. I roll my head back in pleasure, tightly holding onto his finger. Wanting more, I wrap my legs around him tightly and fuck him back, making him groan into my neck with pleasure and surprise. _“Fuck,”_ he mutters into me, _“That’s my good little slut,”_

He lifts his head to look at me, tightening his hold on my wrists, and I on his finger. I try to kiss him, but he hold me down by my throat. _“Look at me,”_ he demands, _“I want to see those pretty eyes of yours roll back for me.”_

I do as he says, fluttering my eyes open to meet his lust laced ones. I moan loudly as he passes my G-spot, rolling my eyes in pleasure and trying not to close them. Draco chuckles, _“So good for me, so perfect.”_

He kisses my lips again, this time softly biting my bottom lip, making it bleed. He sucks the blood off, then continues kissing me for a moment longer.   
  
Draco let’s go of my throat and wrist, turning me over so my ass is in the air for him. He pulls out completely just to pound himself back inside me, earning a loud whimper and moan of pain and pleasure. I grip his bedsheets tightly, knuckles turning white, my nails digging crescent moons into my palms. _“That’s right, scream for me, my pretty little whore.”_

 _“Fuck Draco,”_ I moan with pain and pleasure, his rings digging into my skin. My walls start t tighten around him and a knot forms in my stomach. Draco feels this and groans, pulling out and turning me back over to face him. He lifts me legs, draping them over his shoulders and slamming inside me. He grips my thigh with one hand while the other snakes around my throat, squeezing every time he thrusts in and out of me. _“Draco,”_ I half whisper, _“I’m gonna-”_

” _You cum when I tell you to, understand?”_ He whispers, moving my legs back to his side and crashing his lips onto mine. He kisses me passionately, still holding my neck. I moan and whimper into him, softly biting his lip as it becomes harder and harder to hold it in.

As I bite Draco’s bottom lip, he moans softly, his pace becoming less and less steady, but just as hard. I run my fingers through his hair, softly tugging at the roots, _“Draco-”_

 _”Cum, cum now princess.”_ He whispers and I release immediately, then Draco came right after. He collapses on top of me, his dick still inside me, catching his breath. 

He lifts his head so he can look at me. He smiles softly, gazing into my eyes as his thumb runs across my jawline and to my bottom lip. He kisses me softly then hovers over me, admiring all the hickeys and marks he left on me. He takes his shirt and gives it to me, putting on boxers. I put his shirt and my panties on and we lay under his covers. Draco pulls me close to him, kissing me softly and I cuddle him. His hands feel all over my body as his eyes watch for my reactions each time he passes a soft spot.

"Addy?" He asks. 

"Yeah?" I say softly.

"You won't go anywhere near Moroux unless you really need to, do you understand?" He asks and I nod. "Good. And you won't need to, because no one can pleasure you like I can."

And fuck is he right. I haven’t been fucked this well in a while, I missed it. The benefits of sleeping with someone you actually know rather than just a hook up or one night stand, I suppose. 


	6. 𝑇ℎ𝑒 𝐺𝑜𝑙𝑑𝑒𝑛 𝑆𝑛𝑖𝑡𝑐ℎ

I wake up to Draco kissing me. I yawn, "Morning,"

"Finally you're awake." He says, then kisses my lips. "I was starting to get bored." I roll my eyes and smile, then he says, "Ah, what did I say about you rolling your eyes at me."

I think for a second, "You'll fuck me until I see stars?"

"Exactly." He smirks, then gets on top of me. He kisses me softly but passionately, then slowly takes my hands and holds them above my head. He starts to kiss my neck softly, focusing on my sweet spot and the hickeys he left last night. I moan softly into his ear and wrap my legs around him. I feel a bulge growing in his pants. 

He gently grinds on me, then I say, "Did you not have enough last night?"

"It’s been three years since I was this close to you," He tells me into my neck. 

“Touché,” I say with a smile, biting my lip softly.

His hands travel down my body to the bottom of the shirt. He starts pulling it up, then a knock on the door interrupts him.

"Ugh, what?" He growls, sitting up and turning his head to the door.

"Ok, ok. I'll come back later." Blaise says from behind the door. "You'll just have to find out yourself."

"Find out what?" He asks, getting off me and walking towards the door and opening it.

Blaise walks in, "You know Ravenclaw-" he freezes when he sees me in Draco's bed, wearing his T-shirt. I wave innocently at him and he scoffs with amusement, "You little slut." He jokes, "You really said _'I want both'_ taking what Katherine Pierce said a little too seriously."

I roll my eyes and he continues, "You really can't make a bloody decision can you? You're bi, you have mommy _and_ daddy issues, you like soft guys and _whatever_ Draco is, what's next? You gonna dye half your hair because you can't decide if you wanna be blonde or brunette?"

"You done?" I ask, an eyebrow raised.

"Not even close." He says, a cheeky smile on his face.

"Well she did make a decision last night, she chose me over Freckles. Now why are you here?" Draco asks him, closing the door.

"I don't think she did choose, mate." Blaise says, "Ravenclaw came up to me, asking where she is. We had a conversation about her, turns out they slept together a few days ago."

A wave of fear washes over me. How is Draco going to react? Should I have told him earlier? Should I have even done it in the first place?

I look at Draco, "I swear I was going to tell you, at some point." He raises an eyebrow at me, looking amused, "But I was mad at you, and you know what I'm like, I don't like being told what I can and can't do. So really, it's your fault-"

"My fault?" He chuckles airily. I look down at my lap, blushing slightly from shame. "Darling, I already knew." He says, when he notices. 

"You did?" Blaise and I say in unison, both looking at him baffled.

"Yeah, I find out everything." Draco smirks, sitting down on the bed.

"I'm sorry, Draco." I say softly.

"It's ok, I don't blame you." He smiles softly.

"You don't?" I ask and he shakes his head no, "But I was the one who initiated it. I-"

"I know what you did." He interrupts. "I would have probably done the same thing, in your position."

"What did she do?" Blaise asks, walking over to the small armchair opposite Draco's bed.

"I shouted at him and told him off, which made him kiss me." I explain.

Blaise blinks, "Is he fucking stupid? Why would he kiss you if you're mad? You could literally kill him-"

"Nobody died!" I tell him. "She swam out of the lake in time and she deserves it! You would’ve done the same thing if you me her."

"I... didn't mean that," Blaise stares at me, "I just mean you can be scary when you're angry."

"Oh," I chuckle lightly, "Wait, you haven't seen me angry yet."

"I haven't?" He asks surprised.

"Not even close." Draco tells him, "When she's angry she usually storms off into another room to let it out. I walked in on her once during first year and I almost got decapitated."

"It missed you!" I tell him, laughing softly.

"Yeah, by a few centimetres." He says. 

"Oh stop being dramatic." I smile and roll my eyes, "You can't get decapitated by a goblet."

"Not a normal one, but a glass one maybe." He says and I giggle.

I notice Blaise smiling a little at us, "What?"

"It's nice seeing you two like this again." He answers. I smile too, then Blaise stands up, "Well. I'm gonna clean up the common room before Snape sees it, then go tell Freckles he can't go within a mile of you before Draco tries to beat the shit out of him for looking at you." He walks up to the door, then stops at the doorway to say, "And Draco? You might want to let her walk, we have classes tomorrow." 

Before either of us can say anything, he walks out, closing the door behind him. I look at Draco, who's gazing at me. "You really aren't mad?"

"I was a little annoyed at first," he admits, "but no, I'm not mad." I smile, then he looks me up and down with a smirk, "Now where were we?"

He gets back on top of me and starts kissing me passionately immediately. I wrap my arms around his neck and he cups the side of my face, deepening the kiss.

Then a loud bang erupts from the common room, causing Draco and I to break the kiss from shock. "Sorry!" Blaise shouts, "The speaker fell!"

I giggle, then Draco starts to kiss me again. His hands travel down my body, pulling me close to him. His fingers hook onto the hem of the shirt, pulling up slowly. But before he can take it off, another loud crash comes from the common room.

"For fucks sake!" Blaise shouts, "You useless piece of shit! Who's _genius_ idea was it to use these huge fucking muggle speakers?!"

“It was his,” Draco says.

I giggle, "Maybe we should help him."

"Nah, he's fine." Draco tells me, then another loud bang and shout from downstairs echos.

I raise my eyebrow, "Oh yeah, completely fine."

"Fuck!" Blaise rages, "I will fucking _Avada Kadavra_ you if you don’t fucking cooperate!"

I laugh, "Let’s go help him. Before he does try kill someone."

I get out of Draco's bed but just sits on the edge of the bed. "But I _really_ don't want to." He says.

"Come on, Draco." I say, "He's your best friend, and he clearly needs help."

"Fuck off Crabby patty, I don't need your cupcakes!" Blaise shouts.

I look at Draco as if to say; "See?" 

He groans, but as I try to put my skirt on, he picks me up and throws me onto his bed, kissing me. I kiss him back, then flip us over so I'm on top. I break the kiss and tell him, "We need to help Blaise, he's going to break the common room. Then we’ll _all_ be in trouble."

I get off him and put my panties on. "Ugh," Draco groans, "Can't we just stay here?"

"No." I tell him, taking off my shirt. He, and I, then remember I never put my bra back on, so my chest is bare and exposed.

Draco smiles cheekily, pulling me close tohim and onto his lap by my waist. "So fucking perfect." He whispers, his eyes darting all around my body. "I need to fuck you. I need to fuck you now." His eyes hook onto mine, filled with lust and desire.

"We don't have time," I tell him as Blaise groans with annoyance in the background. "Do you not hear him?"

"Fuck Blaise, I need to feel you." He says.

I feel his bulge against me, and my own heat between my legs. Why is it so hard to say no to him?

 _"Fucks sake,"_ I whisper, then take off my panties. Waisting to time, Draco takes off his sweatpants and boxers. I’ll never be able to get over how big he is.

Draco kisses me passionately, inviting his tongue into my mouth. One of his hands has a grip on my waist while the other is on the side of my face. He then moves one hand and starts to tease my clit. I moan softly into his mouth, making him insert two fingers inside me. He thrusts his fingers in and out of me, sucking harshly at my neck as I roll my head back in pleasure. “Fuck I love your moans,” he says into my neck, softly nipping at the dark hickeys.

Before I get too close to releasing, Draco pulls his fingers out and holds onto my waist. He lifts me so I'm hovering over his dick, then I slowly sink down onto it, gripping his shoulders tightly, moaning and whimpering as I lower myself.

Draco groans, tightening his grip on me. _"So fucking tight,"_ He half whispers against me. As I'm adjusting to his size, Draco kisses me on my neck, my shoulders, chest and breasts. _“So fucking perfect.”_

Once I've adjusted, I lift myself and sink back down slowly. I pick up speed as Draco grips onto my hips, cursing under his breath. _"Nice and slow, baby."_ He half whispers, his breath heavy, _"That's it, princess, just like that."_ I start to grind on his dick, making him groan with pleasure. One of his hands travel to the back of my head, gripping onto my hair and pulling me in to kiss me and softly biting my bottom lip.  
  
Draco's cold hands roam my body. He lets go of my lips and starts to kiss every inch of me skin he can. I grip his shoulders tightly, my nails slightly digging into his skin as his rings dig into mine.

After a few moments, I feel my walls tightening around him, and a knot in my stomach forming. I moan into his mouth, _"Draco, I'm close,"_

 _"Hold it in, baby."_ He says, _"What did I tell you yesterday?"_

 _“I cum when you tell me to,”_ I say. I whimper and moan as I get closer and closer to my climax, it quickly becomes almost impossible to hold it in. "Draco," I whimper.

 _"Fuck,"_ he groans, _"Cum now, princess."_ I cum all over his dick, a shudder of pleasure washing over me. Draco cums after me, filling me up. Out of breath, I get off his dick but stay on his lap. He cups my face, moving my hair out of the way. He kisses me softly but passionately, then rests his forehead against mine. I smile softly, playing with his hair. _"You're mine,"_ he whispers, _"All mine."_

❖

  
_**Draco Malfoy** _

After that Addy and I help Blaise clear up the common room a little, then at quarter to eleven, we head to the Quidditch pitch.

Addy changed into shorts and a hoodie, but even with that she looks fucking perfect. 

"Do you remember the rules?" I ask her as she climbs onto her broom.

"I haven't been living under a rock Draco, we had Quidditch at..." She can't seem to bring herself to say the name, so I just say;

"Good." I hear Blaise and Theo shouting for us in the background,

"They took their time." Addy says.

"At least they actually came." I tell her, "Last practice they didn't even show up."

She giggles, then Blaise says, "You ready to get your ass whooped, Rochélle?"

"Oh please," she rolls her eyes, "It can't be that hard."

"You'll see." Blaise tells her, "Pansy and Astoria are coming in a minute, they'll be on your team."

And as he says that, they come soaring in our direction on their, surprisingly fast, broomsticks. I notice Addy smile confidently, "They may be fast, but that doesn't mean they're good." I tell her. "They've never played either."

Pansy and Astoria land next to her. Pansy takes a bat for the Bludger, and Astoria takes the Quaffle. "Who says we've never played?" Addy says, but before any of us can react, all the girls zoom up on their brooms, getting in position for the game to start.

I scoff with amusement. That's my girl.

  
❖

_**Adelynn Rochélle** _

I may have only played once before, but I won the game. I just hope I'm just as good, or rather lucky, now. I refuse to loose to these guys.

"You girls know what you're doing?" I ask Pansy and Astoria.

"Roughly." Pansy answers.

"How hard can it be? I just have to get it through the hoop." Astoria says. "It's you who we're more concerned for. Draco's an amazing seeker, how are you going to catch the snitch before him?"

"I have no idea." I say, sounding confident. "Luck, I guess."

Blaise, Draco and Theo fly up and get in position after letting out one Bludger and the Golden Snitch.

"Ready?" I ask them.

"Do your worst." Draco smirks.

Astoria starts flying towards their goalposts and I follow close behind her, Pansy behind me. Theo flies towards her, trying to take the ball, but before he does, she passes it to me. I stoop downwards to avoid him, then fly higher. I look back to see if he's following me, but I notice he froze with a shocked expression on his face. I laugh, zooming towards the goalpost.

Draco appears next to me, flying at my speed. "How many times have you played before?" He asks. 

"Once." I tell him, then loop above him and next to him, passing the Quaffle to Pansy. I fly closer to the goalpost, then Pansy throws the ball to me, missing Blaise by a few inches. I catch it and throw it in, earning us ten point. Pansy catches the ball from the other side and passes it to Astoria, who throws it in another goal post, earning ten more points. I catch it and throw it to Pansy, who throws it in the last goalpost, earning out thirtieth point. 

Pansy, Astoria and I cheer in victory, then Blaise says, "Ok we let you do that!"

"We were just going easy on you!" Theo adds. 

"Then stop, or you're gonna lose the game!" I tell them. 

Blaise zooms towards the ball, catching it and passing it to Draco. I follow close behind him, getting ready to intersect when he throws it to someone else. I gesture to Pansy to goal-keep and Astoria flies on the other side of Draco. He notices us and scoffs. He tries to shake us off by flying up and down and in zigzags, but we stay stubbornly by his side. He then abruptly stops, throwing the ball to Theo.

I then zoom towards Theo. I fly above him so he doesn't notice me. As he tries to pass to Blaise, I steal the Quaffle, turning back around to score. Pansy flies away from the goalposts and next to me again while Astoria watches the boys, trying to guess their next moves. Draco flies next to me, getting closer and closer. I shake him off by flying like a drunk wizard, then pass to Pansy. As Blaise starts flying close next to Pansy, making her have to fly closer to me. As the space between us becomes around one meter, she passes back to me, but before I can catch it, Draco suddenly flies up between us, knocking us both off track and catching the ball. And before we can try get the ball back, he passes to Theo, who was behind us.

I stumble a little, trying to fly back on course. I stare at Draco, "So that's how you wanna play?"

He smirks, flying back towards the goals. I fly next to Pansy. "If they're gonna play dirty, we're gonna play dirtier." I tell her, and she smirks.

I catch up to Draco, who has the ball again. I fly under him and slightly behind, making sure he doesn't notice me. As he reaches to score, I zoom up in front of him and snatch the ball out of his hands. I pass to Astoria, but a Bludger comes at her. Pansy quickly flies to to her bat it away, but since they were both distracted, Theo got the ball. 

Frustrated, all three of us race towards him. He gets nearer and nearer to the goals. The boys start flying in a group, passing to each other anytime Pansy, Astoria or I get too close. We give up trying to get the ball from them and fly to the goals instead. Blaise gets the ball then tries to score, but I hit it away. Unfortunately, Draco catches it and passes to Theo, who scores. I fly towards the ball, but Blaise gets to it before I do. I try to fly back to the goal, but he passes to Draco, who then score again.

This time, Pansy catches the ball and speeds towards the other side of the pitch, Theo close behind her. I fly close next to her, and she passes me the ball. I fly in zig zags and up and down so no one can get to close. I pass to Astoria as I catch a gold glimmer from the corner of my eye. I fly high up above the pitch and look round. Draco notices and flies up too. "How did you spot it before I did? You were flying like a fucking lunatic." He says.

I laugh, then spot it again near the ground. I drop down as quick as I can, Draco hot on my tail. The snitch then takes a rough turn to the right, then upwards. Draco, being above me, becomes closer to it. He flies after it, I trying my best to catch up. We weave through the others as the snitch flies up, then to the left, then lower, only to zoom up again. Draco and I follow it closely. "You're really cute, did you know that?" Draco teases. 

"Cute?" I ask, "How am I cute?"

"Because you know you won't win, but you're trying so hard anyway. It’s adorable, really."

"Of course I'll win." I tell him as the snitch turns right and I immediately follow it.

"Darling, you're a group of amateurs against real Quidditch players." Draco scoffs with amusement.

"We're doing well so far, aren't we?" I tell him. "Remind me, who's ahead?" I smirk, raising an eyebrow.

The snitch takes a sudden dive down. Draco and I follow it, getting closer and closer. Draco then leans forward and tries to reach for it. I do the same, but he's closer. Just as I'm getting pissed off, the snitch takes another sudden move up. I accidentally catch it, falling off my broom as I do. I tumble on the ground, and Draco immediately gets off his broom to check if I'm ok. Blaise, Theo, Pansy and Astoria notice me on the ground and fly down too. "Addy are you ok?" Draco asks, kneeling next to me.

I groan and sit up. The others crowd around me, all with worried expressions. "What were you thinking? You could have gotten hurt." Draco says, checking if I have any bruises.

I lift my hand to reveal the golden snitch. "We won." I say simply. Pansy and Astoria cheer in excitement and the boys exchange surprised and impressed looks. I stand up, brushing the dirt off me.

"Well I have to say, you girls play well." Theo says.

"You'd all make great Quidditch players." Blaise tells us, "Too bad Flint is sexist and won't let you try out."

Everyone laughs a little at that. "Wait a minute," I say and they all stop and stare, "I _won_." I repeat, then Draco realises what that means. "Oh this is gonna be fun." I smirk.

Draco rolls his tongue on the side of his mouth, hiding his own smirk. I look and Pansy and Astoria, who exchange looks, before Pansy says, “And since Addy caught the snitch, _and_ we were already like thirty point ahead, don’t you think Astoria and I earned something?”

I smirk, “I agree, they played really well, for amateurs, of course.” All three of us look at Blaise and Theo, who stop smiling. “This is gonna be _really_ fun.” 


	8. "𝐇𝐞'𝐬 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐚 𝐝𝐫𝐮𝐠"

I woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare, about what happened to Gracie. After that, I couldn't fall back asleep, so I stayed awake doing my Potions homework, even though it's only due Friday next week.

On Monday, my alarm rings and I start getting ready for class. I shower, then throw my hair up in a messy high ponytail. For makeup, I don't bother. And for uniform, I wear a black pleated skirt, over knee socks, a white button shirt and a Slytherin jumper that's two sizes too big on top. I tie my tie, get my bag and wand, and walk out of the common room.

As I walk past, I see Draco from the corner of my eye. "Hey Addy, I've been waiting for you." He says, catching up to me.

"Why?" I ask, not looking at him.

"We’re in the same class, I wanted to walk you." He says.

"I don’t want to talk to you, I thought that was obvious." I tell him.

He sighs, "Addy please," he says softly, "You didn't mean it, I know you didn't."

"I did, Draco." I stop in my tracks, whipping my head around to look at him. "I gave you your last chance and you fucked it up more than ever."

"More than ever?" He asks, "You only gave me two chances."

I scoff, "Is that what you think? Is that really how ignorant you are?" He furrows his eyebrows at me, so I start to count each time, "First year; you got annoyed I scored higher than you on a test so you convinced Flitwick I cheated off you; you saw Potter and I talking one time so you started telling him I'm obsessed with him and tried to convince him I had a crush on him, which scared him into staying away from me, then you ignored me for a week. 

Second year; you stole my broomstick and broke it because yours was still in the Quidditch changing rooms, and you so desperately wanted to race someone I don't even know; I finished my Potions essay before you and wouldn't let you copy so you fucking burnt it; you saw me talking to Moroux and threw a fixing fit, saying how I hate you and I'm not allowed to have other guy friends because you have to be my only one, then you threatened to get him expelled; and there's so much more, but we can't forget about what you did when you met my ex over Easter that year! All that, Draco, and that's not even half!"

"Well if I was such a shit friend, why did you keep coming back?" Draco asks.

"Because I fucking-" I stop myself, realising what I was about to say. "I was willing to look past your bratty, petty, asshole side, because your sweet, soft side felt worth all of it." I grip onto the strap of my bag, "But I learned my lesson." I say softly, turning around and walking out of the common room.

I can't believe I was about to say _that_ fucking word, in association with Draco. Fucking Draco.

The rest of the day was awful. I hated every fucking second of it. Draco was by my side the entire day since we're partners in everything. I didn't eat either because I didn't feel like eating with him. I'd rather starve myself than put our friends through the awkward silence that would have filled the table.

As soon as classes end, I lock myself in my room. I wish I could go to the room of requirements, but I know he'll be there and don't want to risk it.

I stay in my room the whole day; I wanted to read, but every book I have is fucking romance, so instead I took a bath and did more homework.

And the following week was basically the same. Pansy and Astoria split off from the boys to sit with me, and classes became more and more unbearable. I can't sit with Draco anymore, so I practically begged the teachers to change the seating plan, but apparently no one wanted to swap seats with me so I'm stuck.

At the end of that Friday, I lock myself in my room again. I decide to read, so I go to my bookshelf and look for a book. But the first book I find is _'The loving king'_. 

As soon as I read the title, I get a wash of memories, and start to tear up. I rest my forehead against the bookshelf as the tears become too strong to hold back. I cry freely; fuck, I miss him so much. This was worse than when I left the first time.

How is he making me feel like this? It's only been a month since I first saw him again, I shouldn't be so... _attached_ to him.

I throw the book onto the floor, then fall to the ground. I miss him. I miss him so fucking much.   
  


❖

_**Draco Malfoy** _

This has been the longest week I've ever experienced. I hate this, not being able to talk to her. Maybe there's some kind of way to get her back?

She doesn't understand how much I miss her. I don't know what kind of new voodoo witchcraft she's used on me, but I feel as though I literally can't live without her. I crave her more than I've craved anything. And not just her touch, but her; I crave her touch, her smell, her taste, her presence, everything. Maybe that's what happens when you're starved of someone for three years, but it feels unnatural for me to feel like this: need someone as much as I need air to breathe. Whenever she's around, I feel the compelling need to be as close as possible, to touch her, make her feel good. And whenever she isn't around, I feel empty. I don't know what she did, but I physically need her to live.

I knew that I'd inevitably fall deeply in love with her, but I didn't know she'd hate me before I had the chance to. She has so much fucking power over me; as soon as I realised that, I got scared. But her having so much power over me isn't what scared me, what scared me is the fact that she could leave again at any moment. It could've been tomorrow, in a year, or it could've been when I've become absolutely crazy for her. Estiere could ask for her to return at any given moment and I'd be left starving, suffocated and alone. Any of those would have been better than this, because I would have someone to blame, but I don't. It's all my fault she left me again.

It was bad enough when she left the first time, but that was before I could get a real taste of this side of her. Now that I've gotten a taste, a good, real taste, I've become addicted, I crave her more than I've ever craved her before.

And when we sit together for class, it's almost mocking me, mocking the fact that she isn't mine anymore, I can't touch her, I can't kiss her or hold her anymore.

I can't believe she's managed to get me so addicted after such a short amount of time. 

"Any luck yet?" Blaise asks me, sitting down on the sofa next to me.

"No," I tell him, staring into the fire. "She hasn't said a word to me."

"She'll come around." He says. "She always has."

"That's the thing, Blaise," I sigh, looking at him, "She's _'come around'_ so many times, what if this was the final straw? What if this is the end?"

"Don't think like that-"

"Well there's no point being optimistic if there's no fucking hope!" I stand up and walk out of the common room and into my room. I slam the door behind me, taking my anger out.

Why does she make me feel like this?

Why does she have so much fucking power over me?

I hate it. I fucking hate it. She's going to be the fucking death of me.

❖  
  


_**Adelynn Rochélle** _

I go down to the common room because I got sick of my room. I find Blaise on the couches and freeze. Blaise notices me and smiles softly, "Don't worry, he left two minutes ago."

I sigh in relief and sit down next to Blaise, opposite the fireplace. "Is- is he ok?" I ask him.

He looks at me, surprised, "I didn't expect that to come out of your mouth," he says. I shrug slightly, "You don't hate him, do you?" I shake my head no. "He's convinced you do. I'm not gonna lie to you, it hurt him."

"I had to say it, or he'd never leave me." I tell him, "It's not healthy for either of us to have whatever we had, and in that way. It's toxic, our relationship has always been a little toxic, but now that we're older, it's gotten worse."

"Well it depends on the type of toxic it is." Blaise says, "As long as you wouldn't hurt each other, it isn't bad."

"The toxic we are is worse than hurting each other, because we never mean to, but it always somehow happens." I explain, "And we both get easily attached, and once we are, it's impossible to live without each other." I look at Blaise, "He's like a drug. I tried it once, and now I can't get enough, I'm addicted. But I have to fight it, for both our sakes. Him and I have no hope, our parents would never approve. My parents hate his, and I'm pretty sure his father hates my parents. And we can't go on with our lives if we can't even live without one another. Plus, Draco deserves someone who can help him, I'll only make him worse with my own problems."

Blaise looks at me softly, "You really care about him, don't you?" I look at him, then down at my lap. "Come here." He says, gesturing for me to come closer. I shuffle closer to him and rest my head on his shoulder as he wraps his arm around me. "If you can't live without each other, you shouldn't have to. You both clearly miss each other." He tells me. I look down at my lap sadly, "You know he feels terrible about it, about everything. He just doesn't know how to apologise, or just in a way that would feel like enough for him."

"I know," I say softly. "I don't expect him to."

Blaise takes a deep breath, his chest rising and falling, “You’re made for each other Addy. And you may not see it yet, but I’ve never seen Dray care more about a person than he does you. You’ll end up together in the end, you’ll see.”  
  
Blaise and I sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes, listening to the fire crackling and watching the flames dance.

"Addy?" He asks.

"Hm?"

"I'm thinking of throwing another party. Everyone's felt like shit this week, it would help. Will you come?"

I smile softly, "Sure,"

Maybe a party is what I need, to feel better and to find someone new to distract myself from Draco.

❖

_**Draco Malfoy** _

I look through my bookshelf, and find that fucking book again. I take it off the shelf, looking at it. A knock them comes from my door.

"It's Blaise," he says, then opens the door. He walks in and notices me by the bookshelf with a book in my hand. He walks up to me and asks, "What's that?"

"It's- just a book." I say, lazily handing it to him and sitting down on my bed.

"The loving king," he reads out, "Isn't this that book you and Addy loved?" I nod weakly, "What is it about?"

I sigh and look up at him, "It's about a prince. He becomes king after his father dies. He becomes the best king their kingdom has ever had, but he isn't completely happy. One day, he hosts a ball, and a princess from another kingdom attends. He falls in love with her as soon as he lays his eyes on her, but she's oblivious. She starts to feel the same way, then they get married, joining the kingdoms and the king finally becomes happy."

Blaise smiles, "Sounds cute."

I cock my eyebrows sarcastically, not looking at him. "Keep it, I don't want it. I'm sick of it." I tell him.

"Nah," he says, putting it on the bed beside me, "It's too important." His eyes scan me, before he says, "Anyway, I'm throwing a party, and you should come." I look at him, unsure, "Come on, Addy's coming. And if she gets a little drunk, she might give you a chance to talk."

"If she gets drunk, she'll try kill me as soon as she sees me." I tell him.

"She won't. She misses you as much as you miss her." Blaise says.

"Blaise-"

"She told me herself." He says and I look up at him in surprise. "Come to the party Draco, even if nothing happens between you and Addy, you'll still feel better than you feel now."

I look up at him, contemplating whether I should go or not. After a moment, I say, "Fine, I'll come."

Blaise smiles, sighing with relief. "It's starts at ten, be ready." I nod and he leaves, closing the door behind him.

I look at the book, picking it up. Maybe he's right? If I could talk to her, maybe she at least won't hate me.

And if no progress is made, at least I'll be drunk, high or both.


	9. “𝑆𝑒𝑟𝑝𝑒𝑛𝑡"

On Friday, Draco and I walk to Herbology class together. It's over quickly, and so is Potions, break and charms. We then have Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws.

Shit! Ravenclaw! Kai!

I still haven't told him about Draco, he's probably wondering why I wasn't with him all week.

As Draco and I walk to our seats, I catch Kai looking at us from the corner of my eye. I smile softly at him then sit down with Draco. "Did you just smile at him?" He asks, sounding offended.

"I was being polite, Draco. It doesn't mean anything." I tell him. He looks sceptically at me, then glares at Kai until he looks away.

McGonagall walks in and the class begins. Fifty minutes later, the class ends and everyone leaves. Draco has been asked to stay behind, so I wait outside for him.

But then I feel hands on my waist, "So you and Malfoy made up?"

"Kai," I say, turning around, "Yeah, we did. I actually wanted to talk to you-"

"So do I," he interrupts, "We're you avoiding me all week?"

”Um, no I just- well, um." I struggle to tell him. 

"Is everything ok?" He asks. 

"I was gonna ask the same thing," Draco says, "Why the fuck are you touching her?"

"Look Malfoy, I appreciate you care about Addy, but she should choose-"

"Yeah she did. So why are you touching her?" Draco repeats.

"Excuse me?" Kai asks with furrowed eyebrows.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." I tell Kai, gently taking his hands off me and holding them in a ball in front of us, "Draco and I, we did more than just... _make up_."

Kai's eyes dart between Draco and I. Draco rolls his eyes at Kai, "We fucked, you dimwit. She chose me, she's _mine_ , now get your fucking paws off her before I make you."

Draco walks up to Kai as he backs away. I stop Draco from getting closer by pushing his chest back and glaring at him. I turn to Kai, "I'm sorry, Kai. It was fun while it lasted."

"It couldn't have been that fun." Draco smirks, mocking Kai.

Kai sighs, "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

He walks away, not sparing a glance at Draco, who's holding me possessively. "What a prick." Draco says, "Oh well, let's go."

He walks us to the great hall, his arm around my waist to show people I'm his. 

Kai took it better than I thought. I honestly thought he'd give me a full on lecture about how Draco's an ass who doesn't deserve me, but all he did was tell me he hopes I know what I'm doing.   
  


❖

_**Draco Malfoy** _

Seeing that freckled dipshit's hands on her enraged me, but I kept it in for her sake. And when he said, "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." implying that I'm bad for her, I tried so hard not to hex him. That little shitdick, it's like he thinks just because his father is nicer it automatically makes him a better guy.

But I keep reminding myself, Addy chose me, there's no need to feel jealous, she's mine now. _Mine_. No one else’s.

And she’ll _always_ be mine.

Mine and mine only.   
  


❖

_**Adelynn Rochélle** _

At the end of the day, Draco, Pansy, Astoria, Blaise, Theo and I stay in the courtyard.

"Then she just told me that I shouldn't let others cheat off me." Draco says, explaining what McGonagall wanted before. "I honestly thought she was gonna give me detention."

Snape then walks down the corridor. He notices me, then walks towards us. "Speaking of which," I say.

"Miss Rochélle." Snape greets me, "Come with me."

I stand up and follow him. I look behind at my friends and they all look worried for me. Great. I'm dead.

We get to Snape's classroom, but instead of giving me orders or telling me when my detention is, he tells me to sit down. 

"Now, usually I would not hesitate to give a student detention." He looks at me, "However. Since it was your first week back, and you are doing well in my class, I'm willing to give you another chance. I understand you've been having trouble sleeping, and that's the only reason you're misbehaving. So I will brew you a little remedy for your insomnia, as long as you continue doing well in my class."

I stare in disbelief, "Um, thank you, Professor, very much."

He gives a fraction of a smile, "I expect to see changes. Dismissed." 

I walk out of Snape's classroom, then make my way back to the courtyard. In my way, I bump into Kai. "Oh, hi." I say awkwardly. 

"Hey," he half smiles. He then sighs, "Addy, what made you change your mind about him?"

I look at him sadly, "Kai..."

"I'm not... _bitter_ , you can make your own decisions and I respect that. And I'm thankful you told me before too much could happen between us," he tells me, "I just want to make sure you know what you're doing. Malfoy hasn't got the best reputation when it comes to treating girls right."

"Kai, Draco's my best friend, he wouldn't do anything to hurt me." I tell him.

"Yes, I know. But tell me, what changed your mind?" Kai asks me.

I think for a moment, "I guess, I realised I can't stand being without him. Not for long, anyway."

Kai's face shows concern his word don't, "I see. Well I hope he makes you happy."

He walks away without another word. Why was he so concerned?

I make my way back to the courtyard and find everyone still there. "Oh thank Merlin, you're still alive!" Pansy sighs with relief. "What did he want?"

"He cancelled my detention and said he'd brew me an insomnia remedy." I tell them.

They stare at me with surprise and confusion, "I think someone got their hands on some Polyjuice potion." Blaise says.

"Maybe," I say, "But I'm still out of detention."

About half an hour later, we all go to the common room. "I still don't get it," Theo says, "Why is Snape nice to you?"

"Because she blew up Flitwick's desk." Draco jokes.

"It was an accident!" I say, "It's his fault for making me sit at the front."

"You blew up Flitwick's desk?" Blaise snickers.

"How do you not remember?" Pansy asks, "He turned bright red and flailed his arms everywhere, yelling and screaming about Merlin knows what, no one could understand him but it was hilarious."

"What?" Blaise asks. 

"It was that time he ate one of the Weasly's sweets by accident and had to spend the whole day in the infirmary." Astoria explains. "You missed out on a crazy lesson."

"And anyway, Snape doesn't hate Flitwick, as far as I know." I say.

"Maybe he knows about Es-" Blaise starts but stops himself. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," I tell him, "It's just a school." Everyone exchanges concerned looks, "Anyway I'm hungry." I look at Draco, silently telling him to get me food.

"Yeah, so am I." Pansy says, looking at Blaise.

"I'm a little hungry too," Astoria says, looking at Theo.

“I’m doing your homework,” Blaise says, showing her the book she was supposed to read for History.

”So am I.” Theo says, “But Draco’s free.” Everyone looks at Draco.

"And I'm starving." Blaise exaggerates.

"Me too, I might faint if I don't eat anything in the next five minutes." Theo adds. 

We all look at Draco, then he rolls his eyes, "Ugh, fine." He stands up, "I hate all of you lazy shits."

"Should have caught the snitch." Theo sings, teasing him.

"Oh shut up, you played like five year olds." Draco says, walking out of the common room. 

Everyone laughs, then Theo asks, "How did you guys beat us?"

"Addy caught the snitch. It was mostly luck, really." Astoria says.

"Yeah, but you were thirty points ahead of us before she caught the snitch." Blaise tells her. "You can't be that lucky."

"Maybe you're just not as good as you think you are." I tease them.

"Hey _hey_ ," Blaise says, "We are _amazing_. The best team in this school."

"The other houses must be really shitty then." Pansy tells him.

"We are, as you called us, a bunch of amateurs." Astoria adds.

Theo and Blaise stare at us, their mouths opening and closing as they think of something to say. Theo then says, _"Shut up."_

Pansy, Astoria and I laugh, the boys trying to wave it off.   
  


❖

**_Draco Malfoy_ **

I make my way to the kitchen, then I walk past Moroux, trying to ignore him, but he stops me.

"Malfoy." He says.

 _"What?"_ I whine.

"I want to talk." He says.

"Too bad I don't." I tell him, trying to walk away.

"It's about Addy." He says, and I stop in my tracks.

"What about her?" I ask, turning to face him. "Did something happen to her I don’t know about?"

"Yeah, something did happen." He says, "I talked to her just under an hour ago. I asked her what changed her mind about you, she said she realised she can't live without you."

She said that? I try not to smile when I ask, "And? What's your point? You think I don't feel the same way, is that it?"

"No, I couldn't care less if you feel the same." Moroux tells me, "My point is that it's toxic for her to feel that way."

"Well I can't help how she feels about me, can I." I say.

"But you can. And you did." He takes a step toward me, “Didn’t you?”

I begin to grow annoyed. "What are you implying?"

"You're a manipulative dickhead, that's what." He says, annoying me even more, "There's no way she could go from hating you to... _that_ , over the weekend."

"Maybe she never hated me in the first place, ever thought about that?" I ask, taking a step towards him. 

"Why wouldn't she hate you? You fucked up her life."

"Watch it, freckles. It's not a good idea to become my enemy." I warn him. "I didn't manipulate her, she changed her mind by herself."

"That's bullshit, you manipulate everyone around you, what makes her an exception? It's not like you actually care about her." Moroux says, "You're a toxic, manipulate dick. And you don't deserve her, you'll just hurt her. Like you did last week, like you did when you got her sent to Estiere-"

I push him in his chest, making him stumble backwards. "That wasn't my fucking fault!"

He pushes me back, "So now you can't even take responsibility?"

I punch him, making his head spin to the side, he punches me in my jaw, and soon it's turns into a full blown fight.   
  


❖

_**Adelynn Rochélle** _

After ten minutes, I realise Draco's been gone for a while. "Shouldn't Draco be back by now?" I ask, looking towards the entrance to the common room.

"Nah, he's fine." Theo says.

Someone then bursts into the common room, "There's a fight in the corridor!"

I look at Theo, "Probably the third years." He says.

"It's Malfoy and some Ravenclaw!"

"Shit." Theo says.

We all walk out of the common room and towards where the fight is. We stumble upon a crowd of people; I push past them to find Draco on top of Kai, then Snape walks up to the fight.

"That's enough," his voice echos in the halls.

Draco gets off Kai, and who quickly stands up. "Forgive me, Professor. I let my anger get the best of me." Draco bows his down.

"And what, may I ask, made you so angry?" Snape asks him.

"Freckles has been sticking his nose where it shouldn't be." Draco glares at Kai.

"Professor, that isn't true." Kai says, "I'm just worried about a friend."

"She's not your fucking friend, Moroux." Draco tires to launch at Kai, but Snape stops him.

"Enough!" Snape bellows, "It's clear that you two haven't finished with each other." Snape's eyes dart between Draco and Kai. Snape notices me then says, "Now, I cannot allow you to continue fighting, _however_ , I can allow a duel." The crowd starts to whisper excitedly, "Given the rules are obeyed, of course."

" _Can_ they duel?" I whisper to Blaise, who's next to me.

"I guess." He shrugs.

"You may use the courtyard, but I must supervise." Snape tells them.

"Thank you Professor." Draco says, then Snape turns on his heels, walking towards the courtyard with everyone trailing behind him. 

I quickly catch up to him, “Draco,”

He smiles at me, “Hey princess, I bet you’ll enjoy this.”

I smile and roll my eyes, “Just... promise me you’ll be ok?”

He kisses my cheek, then says in my ear, “I promise.”

As the crowd walks through the school, more students follow, curious as to what is going on and not wanting to miss it. Once we get to the courtyard, Draco and Kai stand in the middle. They turn around and walk so there's space between them. They get ready, then Snape announces that they can start.

"Bombarda!" Draco shouts, sending Kai flying across the yard and the crowd, mostly other Slytherins, cheers. 

Kai lands with a thump, groaning. He props himself up on his elbows, then stands up. "Stupefy!" Kai shouts, and Draco flies backwards, the other houses cheering.

Draco growls with anger, "Expulso!"

"Protego!" Kai stops the attack, "Levicorpus-"

"Expelliarmus!" Draco stops the attack just in time. "Petrificus Totalus!"

Kai falls to the floor, frozen still. The crowd murmurs as Draco walks towards Kai. He struggles for a moment before muttering a counter charm and slowly getting up. "Accio wand," he gets his wand, "Stupefy!"

"Confingro!" Draco responds, and Kai falls again. 

He groans, then stands up, getting ready for whatever Draco attacks him with. "Stupefy!" Draco shouts. 

"Protego!" Kai blocks it, "Bombarda!"

Draco shoots backwards, groaning in pain. "Expelliarmus!" He shouts.

"Stupefy!" Kai shouts just in time.

Draco evidently grows angrier. He grips his wand, knuckles turning white, and clenches his jaw. He glances at me; I look at him, worried and hoping he’ll be ok, biting my lip nervously. Draco stands up, giving Kai a death glare. 

Kai begins a spell, "Petrificus-"

"Expelliarmus!" Draco interrupts, getting rid of Kai's wand, "Confingro!" Kai shoots backwards, falling onto the floor, but Draco doesn't stop, "Petrificus Totalus!" He shouts and Kai freezes again, "Sepensortia!"

A huge serpent appears in front of Kai. A serpent I've seen before. My heart sinks, I grow hot and my breathing becomes heavier. My heartbeat speeds up to impossible rates and my vision blurs slightly. 

Gracie Astalot. That was her name.

She was one of the sweetest girls I know; everyone thought she was supposed to be in Hufflepuff because she valued kindness and loyalty over anything, but her great ambition made her a Slytherin. 

Draco, Gracie and I were out in the forbidden forest at midnight. We stumbled across a large serpent. Dark green scales, devil eyes, big enough to eat a fucking horse. We were all curious and wanted to see what it was. Draco and I asked Gracie to see since she was the best with animals, but as she came close, it woke up.

Draco and I got away quick enough, but she didn't. The serpent bit her. And to add to our _phenomenal_ luck, it was venomous. She froze, unable to move as the venom mixed with her blood. Draco and I got Hagrid to help her; we told him everything and he got to her before she died, but she might as well have.

After the incident, she spent three months in the hospital, then her parents took her out of school. They got her obliviated, so she's no longer a witch. She now lives among the muggles with her mother, who’s a muggle born. And it's my fault. My fault she's stuck in the muggle world instead of home where she belongs. My fault she can barely see her own father, and my fault she doesn’t know who she is anymore.

"Incendio!" I shout, lighting the serpent on fire before it can move and do the same thing to Kai.

All eyes turn to me. Mine lock onto Draco's. He furrows his eyebrows in confusion, then I walk through the crowd and away from everyone and everything, tears stinging my eyes.   
  


“Addy?” Draco calls out, “Addy!” But I ignore him, running to hide.

❖

_**Draco Malfoy** _

Shit.

Shit!

How could I be so fucking stupid!

I forgot Addy was still here, and about Gracie's incident. I didn't see the snake well or what it did to her, so I didn't get as affected by the incident, but Addy did. She watched the whole thing.

I try run after her, but Pansy, Astoria, Blaise and Theo block my path. "What the fuck are you doing? I need to go after her." I shout at them, trying to push past.

"No, give her a minute." Astoria says. "She needs a moment alone."

"Are you fucking dense? I can't leave her alone, I need to go after her. Now move!" I demand, but they keep their ground.

I clench my jaw. "Fine, but you made me do this." I take out my wand, "Expelliarmus," 

They get pushed to the floor, and I walk past them and towards wherever Addy went. But I can't seem to find her. Fuck! She must have ran too. Fuck! Why, why did I have to use a fucking serpent?! And one identical to the other one!

I speed walk down the corridors, desperate to find her. I then walk down one corridor, and the doors to the room of requirements appears. Hoping she's in there, I open the doors.

I walk in to find her sitting in front of the fireplace. "Addy," I say softly, speed walking up to her. "Addy, darling,"

"What?" She asks, "What do you want?"

I kneel down beside her, "I- I shouldn't have done that, it was wrong. I forgot-"

"You forgot?" She scoffs at me, tearstained cheeks. "The most traumatic thing to ever happen to either of us, worse than the fucking torture curse, and you forgot?!"

"No, baby, I didn't mean-"

"Don't call me baby, or anything," she tells me, "You lost that right."

My heart sinks. "No, no, Addy, no, I- don't,"

"Leave, Draco." She demands, staring at the fire.

"No, I'm not leaving you." I tell her.

"You are. _Leave_." She repeats sternly.

"You can't be serious." I say, "You can't seriously be mad at me," she looks at me, not believing I said that, "Look I feel terrible for the Gracie thing, but it wasn't my fault, it was just bad luck."

"I don't blame you for the Gracie thing Draco, I blame you for trying to do the same thing to Kai five minutes ago!" She tells me.

"You barely fucking know the guy!"

She scoffs, "So that makes it ok?!"

"God, why are you so upset about it? He isn't even hurt! If he was, Snape would have stopped the duel."

"Because I had to fucking relive everything! Draco you weren't the one who had to watch Gracie scream in pain as that _thing_ almost killed her! You weren't the one who visited her in the hospital every day, hoping she woke up! You weren't the one who got sent to a fucking ancient boarding school for it! You weren't the one who had to pretends he didn't fucking exist! Or when you saw her in London, you didn't have to just walk past her even though all you wanted to do was hug her and apologies for everything!" By now, tears have started to fall freely down her face. She begins to stand up, "And speaking of which, you haven't even fucking apologised for _anything_ you've done yet!"

She starts to walk away, but I call out for her, standing up and taking a step towards her,"Addy, wait, just let me-"

"No, Draco." She says, turning back around to walk away. She stops at the door, turns to me and says, "Remember when I told you I could never hate you?"

"Addy, no, _no_ ," I half whisper.

"Congratulations Draco," she says with a shaky voice, "You made me hate you." She leaves, closing the door behind her.

She hates me. She fucking hates me...

I run my hands through my hair in frustration, tears threatening to leave my eyes. I turn to sit on the couches, but I see the book. _'The Loving King'_. 

More sadness washes over me as I remember every little memory I made with Addy and that- that. Fucking book.

My sadness quickly turns to rage. Not at her, though, at myself.

I rip the book off the couch and throw it in the fireplace with a groan.

Why do I have to fuck up everything? I had one thing— one _fucking_ thing— worth holding onto, and I made her fucking hate me.

I slump into the armchair, staring at the fire. I sit wide legged, my elbows on my knees, my face in my shaking hands.

I lost her. I fucking lost her again.  
  


❖

_**Adelynn Rochélle** _

I get to the common room as quick as I can, trying to avoid as many people as possible. When I get inside, Pansy, Astoria, Blaise and Theo notice me. They all stand up from the couches, walking towards me.

"Addy, are you ok?" Pansy asks me, but I ignore her. I ignore all of them as I speed walk to my room, slamming it and locking it behind me.

I push my back against the wall, sliding down to the floor and bringing my knees to my chest. I cry into my knees, trying to forget everything that happened. 

I hate this. I hate being alone.

But I have no choice. I'm scared to let anyone else in. Every time I let someone in, something terrible happens and I or someone I care about gets hurt.

A knock comes from my door. "Addy it's us," Blaise says, "Please, open the door."

I say nothing, hoping they'll leave.

"Addy we're not leaving until you at least speak to us." Pansy says, "We just want to know if you're ok."

"Come on Addy," Theo says, "Could you at least open the door and tell us you're ok?"

I hesitate, but I slowly get up. I put my hand in the door handle, take a deep breath and open the door slowly. I keep my eyes on the floor, but I can feel their worried eyes on me.

"Addy?" Pansy asks softly.

"I- I'm- I-" I start to break down in tears. I start to cry again, hiding my face with one hand as I slowly drop to the floor.

Pansy rushes to me and hugs me tightly. Blaise, Theo and Astoria walk in; Astoria closes the door behind them, Theo gets a blanket for me and Blaise sits next to me, trying to comfort me.

"It's ok, Addy," Blaise says as Theo wraps the blanket around me, "Rave- Kai is ok. What happened with Gracie, it won't ever happen again."

"You can't blame yourself," Theo tells me, "It was just bad luck. It's not your fault you were curious, anyone would have been."

"Draco's a dick," Astoria says, crouching down beside me, "Just ignore him, he doesn't deserve you."

❖

_**Draco Malfoy** _

Around an hour later, I finally make my way back to the common room. I walk in to find Blaise, Pansy, Astoria and Theo on the couches, but no Addy.

They all look bothered, making me assume they saw Addy. "Where's Addy? Is she ok?" I ask them.

"She's in her room," Pansy tells me. "She's asleep."

"Asleep? It's only nine." I say. "Is she ok?" I repeat. 

"She's been crying for the better part of the time you were gone." Astoria tells me. "Seeing that serpent next to Moroux must have gave her a PTSD attack or something."

"Fuck," I whisper to myself, running my hands through my hair.

"You really messed up this time, Dray." Blaise tells me, standing up and walking towards me.

"Yes, don't you think I fucking know that?!" I shout at him. This takes back all of them. I take a deep breath, "I know I fucked up, and it's too late." I say softly.

"It's not too late," Theo tells me.

"Yeah, all you have to do is give her a little time to breathe then apologise. _Properly_ , this time." Blaise says.

"No, that won't fucking work, it is too late," I tell them, "She- she told me she hates me."

"She didn't mean it, she probably just said it out of anger." Astoria says.

"She was calm when she said it. And she seemed more upset than angry at me." I explain, my voice trailing off as I feel the threat of tears again.

"Well, maybe it's a sign?" Astoria says, "I mean, something constantly gets between you two, maybe that means you're just not meant to be."

I look at her, slightly pissed she said that. I shake my head and sigh, "God I fucked up,"

Blaise notices. "Hey," he says softly, "It's ok, you'll find your way back to each other sooner or later. But you're gonna have to work a lot harder."


	10. "𝐈 𝐧𝐞𝐞𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮, 𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠"

_**Adelynn Rochélle** _

I get ready for the party once Blaise leaves the common room.

I shower and re-curl my hair. For makeup, I wear black winged eyeliner, flash lashes, blush, highlighter, and dark red lipstick.

For the outfit, I wear a tight black mini dress with a thigh slit, and black heels. I wear a sliver diamond necklace and my family ring.

I go down to the common room, and the party's already started. This one feels more intense than the last, but I can't explain why.

I go find Blaise, who seems happy to see me. "Addy!" He calls out to me.

"Hey, great party!" I tell him.

"Thanks! Everyone's already high off their asses!" He says.

I giggle, "Where's Pansy?"

"Over there," he gestures to the drinks table, "And the drugs are there." He gestures to another table.

I furrow my eyebrows, "Uh, thanks." He smirks and I go find Pansy.

I find her with Astoria, drinking vodka while Astoria's talking about something. They notice me, and Pansy smiles, "Addy! You're here!" Astoria says, sounding surprised.

"Yeah," I tell her, "I couldn't miss a party like this."

"You feeling better?" Pansy asks me.

I sigh, "I will after a few shots."

I take a few shot glasses and down them all. Pansy stares at me, "I will never get over how easily you drink."

I giggle and take her hand to dance. As we dance, two guys approach us and start dancing with us, their hands on our hips and waists. We don't think much of it and dance with them too.   
  


❖

_**Draco Malfoy** _

After taking shots with Theo, I go to find Blaise.

"Hey, Blaise," I ask him privately, "Have you seen Addy yet?"

"Yeah, she came around five minutes ago." He tells me.

"And you didn't bother telling me?" I ask, offended.

"I didn't think she'd want to see you so soon." He tells me, "But she's dancing with Pansy." I begin walking towards her, but Blaise pulls me back, "Give her a minute to enjoy herself, will you?"

I groan, "Fine." I rip my arm out of his grasp and go get a joint.  
  


❖

**_Adelynn Rochélle_ **

Pansy and I get hungry, so we leave the guys. "You know, food is great," Pansy says, "But I wanna get high." I smile and roll my eyes, "You coming?"

"Sure." I say, and we make our way to Blaise's drug table. "If Snape finds out we have weed and crack-"

"And this thing called Molly," Pansy says, holing up a pill.

"He's going to kill us all." I tell her, then roll a joint with her.

Then Draco appears.

And fuck me, he looks hot.

He's wearing a white button up shirt with black dress pants and the most expensive looking belt I've ever seen. His white button up shirt has the first four undone, revealing some of his toned chest, and his sleeves are rolled up to his elbows. He has a silver chain around his neck and a silver bracelet on his wrist, as well as a couple expensive rings. His hair is messy and his cologne can be smelt from a two meters away.

Fuck. How am I supposed to resist him?

He notices me and smiles slightly, "Addy-"

"I'm too sober for this." I stop him, lighting the joint and taking a long puff.

"Fine, I'll wait." He says, rolling a joint and lighting it.

Pansy's eyes dart between the two of us, "Well. I'm leaving, Astoria probably misses me."

I stare at her, eyebrow furrowed, mouth ajar in shock and offence. I can't believe that bitch left me!

I take a puff out of my joint and scowl at her. I mouth the words, "I hate you," and she snickers.

Draco smirks, "So,"

"No." I say, trying to leave, but he takes my arm.

"Please, just give me a minute." He says.

"What could you possibly have to say?" I ask him.

He looks at the door to a closet, then at me, "Can we talk privately?"

I hesitate before sighing, "Fine, but let me finish this first." I take a few long drags out of my joint, then put it out in the ashtray. Draco leads me to the closet, walking in and closing the door behind me. "So? What did you want to talk about?" I ask him, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Look, the whole fight with freckles was wrong and I shouldn't have done that, but I got jealous. I get jealous easily when it comes to you, you know that, I've always been like that. Like the first time we met him, I got jealous because you called him cute because I thought I'd have to share you so I tried to—"

I stop hearing his voice as the weed and alcohol kick in all at once. I catch myself staring at his lips, but I don't stop myself. I tilt my head slightly to the side.

Fuck, I want to kiss him so bad. No, I want him to kiss me. I want him to push me against this wall by my throat and kiss me until we're both breathless, then take me to his room and fuck me mercilessly. I want to feel his hands all over my skin, his soft lips trailing kisses down my body. I bite my lip softly, still staring at his.

"—And I wish I could show you how terrible I feel but," he stops talking once he realises I haven't been paying attention. "Addy?"

"Hm?" I ask, looking up at him through my eyelashes.

"Did you hear anything I just said?" He asks. I snicker, giving him his answer. "Why not?"

"I was... thinking." I tell him innocently.

He smirks, "And what were you thinking about?"

"Things," I half whisper.

"Things?" He asks, stepping closer to me, "What things?" 

He lifts my head softly by my chin so I look at him. His eyes lock onto mine, but mine stay on his lips. "Things like," he puts his hand around my neck, "This?" 

He leans closer to me, pushing me into the wall behind me, his face centimetres away from mine. His thumb runs down the front of my neck as he leans closer, "Like this?" He half whisper, placing his other hand on my waist and pulling me closer.

He leans even closer, his lips brushing mine as he speaks, "Or maybe like this?" He then stops himself. He looks down sadly, "Fuck, princess-"

"Kiss me." I interrupt him and his eyes shoot up to meet mine. "Draco I want you to kiss me."

"Baby you're high, you don't know what you're talking about," he tells me softly, caressing my cheek.

"Being high doesn't make me brainless, it makes me brave enough to admit I fucking missed you and I need you to kiss me now before I go out there and find some random older guy to fuck me instead."

Draco doesn't waste time in kissing me. He smashes his lips onto mine, kissing me passionately and hungrily. His hands travel down to my hips, _"Jump."_ He whispers into my mouth and I do as he says. I wrap my legs around him, and soon we're on his bed.

Draco hovers above me, taking off his shirt, not breaking the kiss. He throws it on the floor and hurriedly takes off my dress, throwing it on the floor too. He starts to kiss my neck aggressively, leaving behind dark hickeys. He makes his way to my chest, taking off my bra, then sucking hungrily at my nipple. I moan softly with pleasure, gently tugging at his hair roots. He kisses around my nipples, leaving hickeys before trailing more down my stomach. He gets to the top of my lace panties and doesn't waste time taking them off and flinging them to the floor. He spreads my legs slowly, admiring the view before him. _"Fuck, princess. What am I going to do without you?"_ He half whispers before leaning down and placing wet kisses on my inner thighs. I groan impatiently, bucking my hips forward. Draco chuckles, "You really want me, don't you?" He says, "Do you want me, princess?"

I moan, _"Yes."_

"Then beg for me." He tells me.

 _"Please Draco,"_ I half whisper, _"Please fuck me."_

"Good girl," he smirks, sitting up straight, "And I'm going to do just that." He teases my clit with his thumb, "I'm going to fuck you so good, you won’t be able to stay away from me."

He suddenly thrusts two fingers inside me, making me moan and whimper. He thrusts aggressively and quickly, then adds another finger. He plants soft kisses on my stomach, making his way lower to my inner thighs, leaving hickeys on my thighs and softly nipping at the darkened skin. He starts sucking at my clit, licking and flicking it with his tongue. I moan and whimper in pleasure, and he speeds up and becomes more aggressive.

_"Fuck, D-Draco,"_

He smirks, sucking harshly at my clit and thrusting his fingers inside me. He removes his fingers and grips onto my thighs, fucking me with his tongue instead. I try buck my hips forward, but he holds me down. "No baby, I want you to save that for later," he half whispers, then continues licking and flicking my clit, and fucking me with his tongue.

I feel myself coming dangerously close, _"Draco, I-I'm gonna cum."_

"Then cum for me." He says, and I do as he says. I cum, his tongue lapping at it. _"Fuck, you taste so good."_ He whispers, unbuckling his belt. He wipes my cum off his lips with his thumb, then kisses my lips softly. He takes off his pants and boxers, placing the tip of his dick at my opening. He hovers above me, running the tip of his dick up and down my pussy. 

Knowing what I have to do, I say, _"Please Draco, fuck me."_

He smirks, "That's my good little slut." He pushes himself in, making me moan and whimper under him. He kisses me, and I moan into his mouth. I wrap my legs around him and run my fingers through his icy blond locks, gently tugging at the roots. He takes my wrists and pins them above my head as he thrusts himself into me harder and harder. He starts to suck on my neck, softly biting at my skin. I grind on him, fucking him back, and he groans into my neck. He bites my skin a little harder, making me bleed. He licks my neck, then wraps his hand around it, squeezing gently. His cold rings dig into my skin; I roll my head back, moaning and whimpering with pain and pleasure. _"Fuck, princess."_ He groans, squeezing my throat. _"So fucking perfect,"_

He kisses my lips hard, before draping my legs over his shoulders, gripping my thighs and pushing himself in deeper. I grip the bedsheets, knuckles turning white. I then take one of Draco's hands and put it on my neck. He understands what I want and snakes his hand around my throat, squeezing as he thrusts himself into me. He chuckles lightly, "You love this, don't you?" I moan, giving him his answer. "Being treated so roughly," he admires me moaning and whimpering under him, "Well if it's rough you want, rough is what you get."

He pulls out, confusing me. I look to see him getting his belt from the floor. He gets back on top of me and puts his hand out, asking for my wrists. I give them to him and he ties them with the belt tightly. He then places my wrists above my head, kissing me. Then without warning, he flips me over. He grips my hips, my ass up in the air for him. He pounds himself inside me, a loud moan of pain and pleasure escaping my lips. I grip the bedsheets tightly, moaning and whimpering loudly. _"That's right baby, scream for me."_ He says, _"Scream my name."_

_"D-Dray! Draco!"_

"Good girl," he says. Draco's hand travels down my spine and to the back of my neck. He squeezes roughly, then takes a handful of hair, softly pulling.

I start to feel my walls tighten around him, a familiar knot forming in my stomach. It gets worse the harder he fucks me. _"Draco,"_ I moan, _"Draco,”_

"You cum when I tell you to." He says, pulling out just to pound himself back into me. He groans, gripping tighter on my hip and pulling at my hair.

I try my best to hold in my cum, but soon it becomes almost impossible. _"Draco, please,"_ I whimper, _"Let me cum,"_

 _"Ok, but once you start you can't stop until I say so."_ He says, then flips me back over, grabbing my chin and kissing my lips. I release all over his dick; Draco groans with pleasure, slowly pumping his dick in and out of me. I feel my legs start to shake so I wrap them around him, and Draco holds my hands above my head, still kissing me. He bites my bottom lip and sucks the blood off.

His pace is now a lot less steady, and his groans are more frequent. _"Draco,"_ I whimper, _"I- I can't-"_

 _"Fuck,"_ he groans, _"You can stop, princess."_ With that, Draco cums inside me, collapsing on top of me.

For a short moment, we stay like that, breathing heavily, Draco planting soft kisses on my neck occasionally. Once he caught his breath, he sat up and untied my wrists, softly kissing my hands. He then reached to the floor and got his boxers and shirt, giving me his shirt and putting on his boxers. I sit up weakly, trying to put the shirt on. Draco sees me struggling and chuckles, "Come here, darling," he takes it and puts it on for me, only buttoning a few buttons.

He tucks my hair behind my ear and kisses my forehead. We then go under the covers; Draco pulls me close to him, cuddling me, and I rest my head on his chest, tracing little shapes with my fingers. He takes my hand and plants a soft kiss on my knuckles. "Does this mean you don't hate me anymore?" He asks, a hopeful look twinkling in his eyes.

I sigh, "Of course I don't hate you, Draco." I tell him and he smiles with relief.

Fuck. I'm a terrible fucking person, leading him on like this. Why is it so hard for me to stay away?

Draco runs his thumb across my bottom lip, and I move it and kiss him softly goodbye. I then sit up and take off the shirt, putting my bra back on. "What are you doing?" He asks.

"I have to go." I tell him, putting my panties back on.

"I thought you said you don't hate me anymore?" He asks, sitting up.

"I don't."

"So why are you leaving?" He asks, "Are you still mad at me?"

"No,"

"Then why are you leaving me?" He repeats, but I don't answer, I just put my dress back on. "What, did it mean nothing to you?"

I freeze, "Draco..."

"Am I just a piece of meat to you now? Just like everyone else?" He asks.

"No, of course not-"

"Then what?" He asks. I look down, not knowing how to tell him.

"Draco look," I say softly, "It should have never happened-"

"You fucking begged me to fuck you!" He interrupts. "You _initiated_ it and now you regret it?"

"I didn't know what I was saying! I was high!"

"I thought you said being high doesn't make you brainless?"

"It doesn't, but it does make me impulsive!"

"So it was just an impulse?!" He scoffs.

"That is not what I meant!"

"That's what you said!"

"God you are impossible! Why-" I try stand up but fall to the ground immediately. Draco sighs, picking me up and putting me back onto the bed, his arm still around me, his chin resting on my shoulder.

"Are you scared of something? Is that it?" Draco asks softly. "Baby I promise you, there's is nothing to be scared of. I want you more than anything. Fuck, I need you, more than anything. I’d never hurt you directly or purposely."

"That's the problem Draco," I tell him. "It's toxic: the way we need each other so badly. I mean, I couldn't resist you when you were so close to me in that closet."

"But that's a good thing." Draco tells me.

"It isn't." I say, "Draco, our parents hate each other. We have no future. We'd never be able to get married and have kids. Our relationship would never last outside school. The sooner we learn to live without each other again, the better."

"Couldn't we at least enjoy the time we have together now? We have three years to graduate, isn't that plenty of time to get over each other?" He tightens his hold around me into a hug. 

"Draco, the first time I left, it took me a year to stop missing you. And I was twelve. And nothing happened between us. We’re older now, and we’ve done a lot more together. I'm going to need the whole three years for there to be a _chance_ of getting over you." I look at him, plant a soft kiss on his cheek and say, "I'm sorry for giving you false hope."

I stand up, actually being able to this time. "Addy wait," Draco says as I start to walk to the door. 

"Bye Draco." I smile sadly at him before closing the door behind me. I walk slowly down the corridor to my room, trying not to fall. I walk into my room and immediately collapse onto my bed. I kick off my shoes, take off my eyelashes and wrap a small blanket over myself, curling into a ball.

I hope Draco doesn't hate me for this. I hate having to stay away from him, but it's for our own good. We can't afford to fall in love if it can't last past graduation... right?


	11. "𝐒𝐨 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐚 𝐰𝐡𝐨𝐫𝐞, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐈 𝐜𝐚𝐧'𝐭?"

_**Draco Malfoy** _

'I'm sorry for giving you false hope'

She can't be fucking serious.

It's a bit late to apologise for giving me false fucking hope!

And who cares what our parents think? We can do whatever the fuck we want! And if our parents loves us, they'd let us date who ever the fuck we want!

But apparently Addy doesn't think so. Apparently she's scared of her parents now since they've sent her to that hell hole school. So now she won't do anything against their fucking wishes because they could send her back.

It's fucking ridiculous.

And if she knew it would end like this, why did she let me get too close in the first place?

Feeling annoyed by now, I decide to go back to the party. I get dressed and go down to the common room, straight to the drugs and alcohol table. I get a whiskey glass and fill it with vodka. I roll a joint and light it, taking a long drag. I then down half the cup of vodka before Astoria comes up to me. "Hey, Draco careful!" She says, taking the cup from me.

"What?" I ask, "I've drank more before."

"Yes, and you ended up with such a bad hangover you couldn't get out of bed." She tells me. "Why are you drinking so much anyway?"

"It's a party, you're supposed to drink." I tell her, taking the cup back and finishing it.

She watches me down it, then raises an eyebrow at me. "Draco you know you can tell me anything," she says, then waits for me to tell her, but I don't; I raise my eyebrows and take a puff from my joint. "Is it about Addy?" She asks, and I look at the floor, "Did you fight again?"

"Yes, and no." I tell her.

She tilts her head to the side and ask softly, "Do you want to talk about it?"

I hesitate, but eventually agree, as long as we can go somewhere private to talk. We go outside to a balcony, the sound of deafening music behind us.

"So, what happened?" Astoria asks, "I saw you and Addy talking, then you went to that closet, then left the party together. It looked like it was going well."

"It did." I tell her, leaning on the balcony railing. "I asked to talk to her, and she agreed. We went to the closet for privacy, and I started telling her how bad I felt about everything."

"And she forgave you?" Astoria asks.

"She wasn't listening." I scoff with amusement, "She was staring at my lips, thinking about me the entire time. She was high, and probably a little drunk, but she told me she missed me and that she wanted me to kiss her. I did, one thing led to another and we had sex."

Astoria thinks for a quick moment, "So are you two a thing again?"

"Nope." I say, "After we fucked, she stared getting dressed and tried to leave. I asked her why, but she didn't want to tell me at first. We argued, but eventually she told me it's because our parents hate each other, so we have no future. Our relationship wouldn't last past school, so the more time we have to get over each other the better."

"So... she doesn't want anything to do with you, because of your parents?" She scoffs, "But who cares what your parents think?"

"Astoria, to be fair, her parents sent her to Estiere for having bad luck. Can you imagine what would happen if they found out that she’s suddenly dating me?" I tell her.

"So she's scared of disobeying her parents." She scoffs, "Draco, don't you think you deserve someone who's willing to fight for you? If she isn't willing to go against her parents for you, she doesn't deserve you."

I look at her. This is the first time I noticed how Astoria looks at me. Am I really that blind? How long has she liked me?

I smile softly at her, "You're right." I put out the joint by grousing the butt on the balcony railing. I stand up straight, looking at her lips. "She doesn't deserve me, but I can think of someone who does."

I tuck her hair behind her ear, then cup her chin with my thumb and index finger. Astoria's eyes dart between mine and my lips, her lips slightly ajar. I start to lean in to kiss her, and she places her hands on my chest. I kiss her, and she doesn't hesitate to kiss me back. I wrap my arm around her waist, pulling her closer and she wraps her arms around my neck. And soon, we start to make out.

I know it's wrong, using Astoria as a rebound, but if Addy can play with others feelings, why can't I? I did it first anyway.

  
❖

_**Adelynn Rochélle** _

Monday morning comes quickly, and as does first period Potions with Draco.

I'm not sure how he'd react to seeing me again; if he'd ignore me, try convince me to give him a chance, or if he'd act like nothing ever happened and we're friends again. I guess I'll find out soon enough.

But _‘soon enough’_ comes too quickly, and the answer to my conundrum slaps me in the face. And keeps slapping me.

First, I walk into Potions to see Draco and Astoria at our table, but Astoria is in my seat, sitting unusually close to Draco. I ignore it, then I find out she swapped with me for everything.

I, still, ignore it, but then Astoria sits with Draco rather than Pansy and I for lunch. Puzzled, I ask Pansy if she's mad at me or something, to which Pansy tells me she doesn't think so.

Then at the end of the day, I find Draco and Astoria sitting together in the common room, extremely close again.

I wave it off, going to my room to do my homework. I close the door and set everything out. I have to write a three-foot long essay on the Whomping Willow for Herbology, so I get started right after I change into black legging shorts and an oversized cropped T-shirt.

I get to about two and a half feet, then loud music comes from downstairs. I ignore it, until it starts to shake my inkwell.

Is Blaise throwing another party? I thought he only throws them on the weekends?

Confused, I go downstairs to find a large group of five, six and seventh years high off their asses, making out, dirty dancing, smoking and drinking. And in the middle of it all, is Draco.

I walk up to him, "Draco what are you doing? It's a school night, you aren't-"

"Oh there she is!" Draco says, stepping closer to me, "Looking as slutty as ever."

"Excuse me?" I scoff.

"Oh don't worry princess, you pull it off well," he smirks, cupping my face and forcing me to look up at him. "A little too well, if you ask me." He says softly, looking me up and down.

I sigh and roll my eyes, "You're drunk."

"And high." He adds. "That coke shit from the muggle world is surprisingly good, you know. I would say you should try some, but we saw yesterday how horny you get when you're high."

I slap his hands off me. "Who's party is this?" I ask him.

"Mine of course," he says proudly, "Who else could throw a party like this in such short notice?"

"You do realise it's Monday, right? You're gonna have to go to class hungover as shit!" I tell him.

"Oh?" He chuckles, then bends down to my level, "Since when do you care about me?" I furrow my eyebrows, "Or anyone, for that matter?" He stands upright again, out stretching his arms.

"Look Draco I'm sorry but-"

"No you're not." He interrupts me, "And neither am I." But before I can ask what he isn't sorry about, he pulls Astoria out of the crowd and into him, kissing her passionately.

I freeze, not being able to do anything but stare, mouth slightly ajar in shock. 

They finish kissing, and Astoria looks at me, a bitchy little smirk on her face. How fucking dare she? I thought she was my friend! I feel anger rise up in me, but hold it down, not wanting to start a fight or cause a scene. Draco let's go of her, taking a step towards me, a smirk on his face too. He takes a drag of his joint, leaning down to my level and blowing the smoke in my face. "What's wrong, _princess_? Jealous? Or upset you meant _so little_ to me it only took a few hours to find someone else?"

And that was the last straw.

I slap him hard in his face, all of my worked up anger going into that one slap. Draco's head spins to the side from the impact. He stands up straight, giving me a death stare. I walk away, going into my room and slamming the door loudly after me with a groan of anger.   
  


❖

_**Draco Malfoy** _

She fucking slapped me.

How fucking dare she slap me?

I give her a death stare, and she walks away and into her room. I roll my tongue on the side of my cheek. 

I take a step after he but Astoria takes my arm, "Why are you going after her-"

"Don't get _fucking_ involved." I growl at her, ripping my arm out of her grasp.

I follow after Addy, but she's already in her room. I hear the door slam, then I burst in.   
  


❖

**_Adelynn Rochélle_ **

I stare at Draco, who just burst into my room, "Wh-"

"I thought I told you to never try that again." He tells me, slamming the door behind him.

"I didn't _try_ anything. I _did_ slap you." I says, "Now get the fuck out or I'll do it again!"

"Do you not remember what I said? I told you that if you don't behave, I'll teach you how to." He says and I furrow my eyebrows at him. 

He walks closer to me, taking his belt off and I back away, "Wow hey, what are you doing?"

"Exactly what I said I'll do." He says, snatching my wrists and tying them together with his belt. I watch him, eyebrow furrowed, mouth slightly ajar. The fuck is he doing? "Knees."

"What?" I ask, my eyes shooting up to his.

"Get. On. Your. Knees." He demands.

"No!"

Draco pushes me down and I land on my knees, way too close to him. He unzips his trousers and pulls his boxers down to reveal his dick. "Suck." He says.

"No, I'm not-"

"Suck. My fucking. Dick. Like the little slut you are." He grabs a handful of my hair, forcing me to look at him, "Or you'll have a worse punishment than getting on your knees for me."

I give him a death glare, then take his dick in my tied hands. I decide to make the most of this and tease him. A lot.

I plant a soft kiss on the tip, earning a small pleasured sigh. I softly kiss down the side of his dick, and Draco tightens his grip on my hair. I lick the pre-cum off the tip slowly, making him roll his eyes, another groan escaping his lips. I plant more soft feather-like kisses along his dick, then he tugs at my hair, forcing me to look up at him. "What's wrong? I thought you wanted this." I ask him innocently.

"Stop _fucking_ teasing me." He says through gritted teeth.

"Or what?" I smile innocently, looking at him through my eyelashes.

"Are you testing me?" He raises an eyebrow, so I bite my lip at him. He puts his dick back into his boxers, then pulls me up by my hair. He pushes me onto my bed, pinning my wrists above my head. "Or what?" He repeats, "You wanna see what?"

He runs his free hand down the side of my body, giving me goosebumps. He gets to my thigh and grips it tightly, rubbing circles just below my pussy with his thumb. My breathing deepens, and I bite my lip softly. He then starts to rub circles on my clit through my thin shorts, a soft sigh of pleasure escaping my lips. He rubs harder and quicker, asking, "You like that? Tell me princess,"

 _"Yes,"_ I half whisper.

He chuckles, "I know, look how wet you are for me." He hooks his fingers on the waistband of my shorts, "Do you want more?"

_"Yes,"_

He leans down, planting a soft kiss on my inner thighs, "Do you want more of me?"

 _"Yes Draco,"_ I tell him impatiently.

He pulls down my shorts a little and plants a soft kiss on my stomach, just above the waistband of my panties. "Do you want me?" He asks.

 _"I need you, Draco,"_ I say, trying to bring him closer by wrapping my legs around him, but he holds them down.

He hovers above me, looking me dead into my eyes, "Isn't that unfortunate."

He unties my wrist and gets off me, putting his belt back on and walking to leave. "Hey, where are you going?" I ask him, sitting up to look at him.

"Leaving." He says.

I scoff, "Are you seriously still mad about that?"

"No," he shakes his head, "Bye,"

"You ass, come back!" I say, but he opens the door and leaves. "Draco!" I run to the door, "DRACO!"

"Bye princess!" he sings provocatively.

"Ugh, I hate you!" I shout at him, "And what are you going to do?! I saw how hard you are!"

"And I have Astoria for that." He says calmly, turning around to look at me, now walking backwards, "Where'd you think I'm going now?"

I scoff, "You'd seriously rather fuck Greengrass?!"

"It's not about who I'd rather fuck, it's about giving you _‘as much time as possible to get over me'_ " He says, putting his hand on his chest, smirking mockingly. "Have fun, princess." He looks me up and down before turning back around and getting to the common room.

"UGH!" I groan loudly, slamming the door.   
  


❖

_**Draco Malfoy** _

It was probably— well, _definitely_ — a dick move leaving Addy like that, but I had to teach her a lesson.

I go down to the common room and look for Astoria. As soon as I find her dancing with Blaise, I pull her into me and crash my lips into hers. I pull her hips into mine and whisper, "Come with me,"

She bites her lips and agrees. I take her to a small separate room from the common room, locking the door with a spell. I push her against the wall, kissing her hungrily.

I know it's wrong to be using her, but it's her own fault. She shouldn't be so easy.   
  


❖

**_Adelynn Rochélle_ **

After twenty minutes, I don't feel any better.

Merlin, I hate him.

I then remember, there's a whole common room filled with horny students. It wouldn't hurt to use one.

If Draco can whore around, so can I.

I find my sluttiest, shortest dress and throw it on. I then put gold high heels.

I look in the mirror: the dress is a sparkly, dark-ish gold. It has a deep V neckline and no back, with thigh slits, and no bra underneath.

I put my hair half up and for makeup, I wear my usual makeup, with rouge lipstick, small winged eyeliner and dark smokey eyeshadow.

I leave ten minutes later, joining the party. I go get a drink and find Pansy.

"Hey Pansy," I greet her, taking a shot of vodka.

"Hey Addy-" she looks at me and freezes, "Fuck Addy, don't take this the wrong way, but-"

"I look like a slut, I know." I tell her, "I did it on purpose."

She chuckles, "You really do pull it off though," she takes a shot then asks, "What happened with Draco earlier?"

I open my mouth to tell her, but out of the corner of my eye, I catch a guy looking me up and down with a smirk on his face. He has black hair, dark eyes and pale skin. He's tall and skinny, but clearly still a little built. He's wearing a black button up shirt which is almost half unbuttoned, silver chains and chunky rings. I look him up and down, a smirk on my face. I take another shot, then tell her; "I'll explain later,"

I walk to the dance floor, the guy following me. I start to dance, then shortly after, I feel hands on my waist and a body behind me.

"Rochélle, right?" He asks.

"Addy is fine." I tell him, now dancing with him.

"I'm Jace." He says.

I stop and think for a moment, "As in Doveron?" I ask, looking at him. 

He chuckles, "You've heard of me?"

"You could say that," I tell him, then start dancing again. His hips sway with mine; I grind on him and run his hands down my body, giving him permission to touch me.

"Aren't you Malfoy's girl?" He asks, but doesn't stop.

"Absolutely not." I tell him. "I'm not Malfoy's _anything_ , I never was and neverwill be."

"Then why is he staring at you like that?" Jace nods in Draco's direction.   
  


❖

_**Draco Malfoy** _

After I fuck Astoria in the little room, we go back to the party. Astoria goes to dance or something, I didn't really pay attention when she told me, and I go to the sitting area

I slump onto a sofa and take a whiskey glass of vodka. I get halfway through when Pansy comes up to me. "What the hell happened with you and Addy now?" She asks. 

"What you saw." I tell her.

"No, I saw you say something to her and her slapping you," She says, "But that doesn't explain why she's here again."

I furrow my eyebrows, "She's here?"

"What did you say or do?" Pansy asks.

"Where is she?" I ignore her question.

Did she come for me?

Pansy sighs, "She's dancing with Doveron."

A flood of anger and jealousy flow over me. Why the fuck is she dancing with _him_?

I stand up and look around, then my eyes land on her.

There she is, dirty dancing with an older notorious fuckboy, wearing the smallest dress I've ever seen. His hands are all over her, and she's letting him. He catches sight of me and tells her something. Then she looks at me, bites her lip softly and winks.

She fucking winks.

I clench my jaw and ball my hands into fists. But I forgot I still hand a glass in my hand, so it shatters, spilling vodka on the floor.

I look down at my hand, and the mess of glass shards and vodka on the floor. I look back up to find Addy looking me up and down, then her and Doveron walk away somewhere. 

I swear to fuck, is she's going to fuck him, I-

"Draco." Astoria says softly, "What's wrong?"

I glance at her, then back to where Addy was, but they've already gone.   
  


❖

_**Adelynn Rochélle** _

Jace pushes me against the wall, kissing me hungrily. I run my hands through his hair, deepening the kiss. His tongue grazes my teeth as it enters my mouth, staining it with his taste.

His hands explore my body, ruffling my dress. He grips my thighs and picks me up; I wrap my legs around him, softly tugging at the roots of his hair. He carries me to his bed and places me on it. He starts sucking at my neck, sliding my dress off. I take off his shirt and throw it on the floor next to my dress. He notices I wore no bra and smirks, admiring my body, "Fuck, Addy. Malfoy's really missing out."

He crashes his lips onto mine, sliding off my panties. He flings them onto the floor, sliding two fingers inside me. I moan softly into his mouth, his pace becoming harder and quicker. He makes his way down my neck and chest, softly nipping at my skin. Jace kisses down my stomach and to my pussy. He spreads my legs a little more, then takes his fingers out, gripping my thighs. He plants soft kissing on my inner thighs, making his way to my clit. His lips latch around it, sucking, licking and flicking skilfully. I grip onto his hair and roll my head back in pleasure, moaning and whimpering softly. After a moment, I feel myself getting close to releasing. "Fuck, Jace, I'm close," I half whisper, and he becomes more hard with his movements. He fucks me with his tongue, going back to my clit, then repeats, until I cum. I release with a moan and a shudder of pleasure.

Jace licks my cum, then gets up, wiping his mouth with his thumb and sucking it off. He unbuckles his belt, taking his trousers and boxers off. He gets back on top of me, placing the tip of his dick at my opening. "Ready?" He asks.

"Don’t hold back." I tell him. He smirks, and with that, pounds himself into me, shaking the bed.

  
❖

_**Draco Malfoy** _

"Draco what is going on?" Pansy asks me, "Why is Addy with Doveron?"

"I don't fucking know, Parkingson, ask her!" I yell.

"What did you do when you followed her?" Astoria asks me.

"You just assume _I_ did something!" I scoff.

"Well she did slap you before she left!" Pansy tells me, "What did you say to her?"

I hesitate, "I told her she meant so little to me it was easy to find a replacement." Pansy stares at me, then slaps my head. "What the fuck?!"

"What the fuck is right! Why would you say that?" She asks, "And who the fuck is the replacement?" I gesture to Astoria by my side, and Pansy looks even more pissed off. "Are you fucking serious? You fake bitch!"

"She left _him_! That makes him available!" Astoria says, clearly annoyed.

"She did want to leave him! She fucking cried for him, you desperate whore!" Pansy shouts.

"Wait, she cried for me?" I ask, interrupting their argument.

Pansy's head whips to look at me, "Yeah, she did. So imagine how hurt she must have been when you said what you said!" I look guiltily at her, "Seriously Draco, what is going on with you? You've been a huge dick since the start of the year! And now Addy is sleeping with an older fuckboy because of you!"

"Hey I didn't tell her to throw herself at him!" I say.

"She didn't throw herself at him," Pansy rolls her eyes. "You, of all people, should know how good she is at getting what she wants."

❖

_**Adelynn Rochélle** _

Jace grips onto my thighs, his chunky rings stinging my skin as he pounds himself inside me. I grip onto his upper arm, my nails digging into his skin. He wraps one hand around my throat, squeezing it softly, kissing me hungrily. I wrap my legs around him tightly, fucking him back. He groans with pleasure into my mouth, squeezing my throat.

My hands move to his back, holding him closer, my nails digging and scratching at his skin. _"Fuck, Jace,"_ I whimper, _"I- I'm-"_

 _"Cum,"_ he says, _"Cum for me,"_

I do as he says. I release, and he does too shortly after. Out of breath, he stays hovering above me, propped up on his elbows. He plants a soft kiss on my jawline, then gets off me, laying next to me. I turn on my side to look at him. He looks at me and cups my chin with his thumb and index finger. He plants a soft kiss on my lips, "Look, don't take this the wrong way, because you're hot, really, but-"

"Don't worry, I was just leaving." I tell him, sitting up on the bed and getting dressed, a soft smile on my lips.

He furrows his eyebrows, "You were?"

"Well, yeah," I say, putting my shoes on and standing up.

"Huh," he scoffs with amusement, getting dressed too.

"What? Surprised I'm not attached or obsessed?" I joke, walking up to his mirror.

"Kinda. Every other girl got pissed off or offended." He says.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure every other time, it was you who initiated it." I tell him, wiping off the smudge of lipstick.

"Well the other girls were a lot less... confident." He says.

" _Confident?_ " I snicker, raising an eyebrow, "Is that your nice way of saying ballsy?"

He chuckles, then as I go to leave he says, "I'll see you around, Addy."

I smile, "Bye Jace."

I walk out his room, closing the door behind me. I walk back down to the common room to get one last drink before I go back to my room. As I enter, Draco finds me.

"You can't be fucking serious." He says, walking up to me, "Jace fucking Doveron?"

"What?" I ask, "He was the first guy I saw."

"Bullshit, you did it on purpose!" He scoffs.

"Well I didn't exactly slip onto his dick." I tell him, trying to walk away, but he grabs my wrist and pulls me back.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He asks me, a soft concerned look in his eyes.

"Oh so you can have a whore but I can't?" I scoff. "Double standards, Draco."

"Astoria isn't a whore-"

"But your using her as one." I interrupt him.

"I'm not _using_ her as a whore either," he says through gritted teeth. "So stop this, or I'll-"

"You'll what? You'll _'punish me'_? _'Teach me how to behave'_? You can try, but I'm afraid I'll either like it or _‘slip’_ back onto Jace's dick." I say, a provocative smirk on my lips.

His grip on my wrist tightens as anger grows in his eyes. He glares daggers at me; I glance down at my wrist, his cold rings digging deep into me. I try rip my wrist out of his grasp, but fail. I wince as his rings dig deeper with each movement I make. Draco's eyes soften as he realises what he's doing. He loosens his grip, looking alarmed. He holds my hand softly, looking at my wrist. He didn't hurt me badly, the only evidence is a red mark. "Oh Addy, I-" he gulps, guilt laced silver eyes darting between the floor, my wrist and my eyes. His thumb brushes the red mark, and I wince again as he does. "Fuck..." he half whispers.

I wait for him to continue, but he doesn't say anything. I sigh with annoyance, ripping my hand out of his and walking to the drinks table. I take two shots before Astoria tries to walk up to me. She opens her mouth, but I interrupt her before she can say anything, "Fuck off, desperate whore."

"You're one to talk," she scoffs, "Didn't you just have sex with Doveron? An older, and an infamous fuckboy?"

"Oh, _I'm_ not a whore." I tell her, "Because, unlike you, I only fuck who I want to fuck, not everyone who gives me attention."

I walk away, not letting her reply. I'm too tired for another argument tonight.

I go into my room, throw off my dress and quickly change into an oversized T-shirt, taking off my makeup and going to sleep after, what felt like, the longest night ever.


	12. "𝐘𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐟𝐮𝐜𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐦𝐩𝐨𝐬𝐬𝐢𝐛𝐥𝐞!"

After that, Draco and I could barely go ten minutes with so much as a snarky comment.

The red mark Draco left on my wrist bruised over a little, so I had to cover it with makeup when I covered my tattooed crest.

The day was long, but fourth period was the worst, since we were forced to talk to one another.

"But Professor McGonagall, we aren't partners anymore, why do I have to work with him?" I whine.

"Professor we physically _can't_ work together." Draco tells her.

"You are working together and that's final." McGonagall says sternly, "You are assigned partners, which means you work together for practicals. It doesn't matter that you no longer sit together."

"But-"

"That's enough whining, Rochélle." McGonagall gives me a hard look, daring me to disobey.

Draco scoffs and I roll my eyes. I sit at my old seat next to Draco, who's slouched back on his seat arms crossed in front of him, so we can do the practical. We have to turn a dove into a ferret, then back again. And we have to work in partners because apparently it's a hard spell to master alone, _or whatever._

"Well, go on." Draco nods at the dove in front of us. "I could use a laugh today,"

"You think I haven't done this before?" I scoff.

"Well if it's so easy, do it." He raises an eyebrow, waiting for me to fail.

I roll my eyes, catching him clench his jaw from the corner of my eye. I point my wand at the dove in the table, speaking the incantation. A bright light emits from my wand, surrounding the scared and confused dove.

I start to wave my wand, but Draco says, "You're doing it wrong,"

"No I'm not." I tell him, trying to keep concentrated on the spell. 

"Yeah you are," he scoffs, "It's supposed to be a swirly flick movement, not whatever that is."

"The movement is fine," I say through gritted teeth.

Draco picks up the book to show me, "No, it isn't. Look, here-"

"The movement is fine!" I whip my head around to look at him, breaking my concentration and messing up the spell.

A green light comes from the dove, and it transforms into a ferret. I sigh with relief, "See, fine."

Draco raises an eyebrow, a smug smirk on his lips, "So why is it still glowing?"

I furrow my eyebrows, looking back at the ferret. It starts to float, then sprouts wings. When it's realised, it starts to fly around, picking up attention. It suddenly zooms around the classroom, paper flying everywhere, students shrieking as they duck to avoid getting hit. It flies back towards Draco and I. I duck, the flying ferret messing up my hair as I flies past.

"Fine, huh?" Draco snickers, a smirk plastered on his face.

I glare at him, my hair in my face. I open my mouth to say something, but McGonagall interrupts me.

"Rochélle!" She calls out angrily, "Detention!"

"What! That isn't fair! Draco distracted me!" I tell her.

Draco smirks smugly, biting his lip, "You find me that distracting?"

"Fuck you,"

"Rochélle!" McGonagall says, sounding appalled.

"You would want to do that, wouldn't you?"

"Malfoy!" McGonagall gasps, "Detention for you too!"

"What did I do?" He asks.

"Provoking Miss Rochélle, crude commentary and trashing my classroom!" She tells him. 

"I wasn't the one who created that thing!" Draco says.

"Maybe not, but you should have helped Miss Rochélle, to prevent exactly this!" She takes out her wand, turning the flying ferret back into a dove and putting it in a cage.

Draco sighs with annoyance, "Merlin, why do you have to be so incapable?"

"Incapable?!" I repeat, standing up, "Are you fucking serious? I was doing fine before you shoved that book in my face!"

"You were doing the movements wrong!" Draco says. 

"No I wasn't! And if you're such a genius, why didn't you do the spell?"

"I never said I was a genius, just better than you."

"Says the one using Greengrass-"

"I'm not using anyone!" He stands up, "Is it that hard for you to believe something I do isn't about you?"

"Um, guys?" Pansy says softly, but we don't hear her.

"Oh I _know_ you aren't talking!" I scoff, "You're the most self centred person I've ever met!"

"I'm self centred?! Have you seen yourself? What am I saying, of course you have! You can't stay away from your reflection!"

"Says the one who's only personality trait is his looks!"

We start shouting over each other in each other's faces, making it impossible for anyone to understand what we're saying. 

"You're fucking impossible! I can't believe we were ever friends!" I shout at him.

"I can't believe I ever fucking liked you!" He shouts back.

"That's enough arguing!" McGonagall shouts at us, but we keep arguing.

"I can't believe I let you back in! You'd think I would have learned my fucking lesson!" I shout at Draco.

"You're acting like I fucked everything up!" He yells in my face, "Like I'm the only one who made mistakes, but you're no fucking better!"

"At least I can fucking apologise!" I yell at him, "When was the last time you told anyone you were sorry?"

"That is enough!" McGonagall pulls us apart with a spell, making me stand on the left side of the classroom, and Draco on the right opposite me. "You two clearly need some time to sort things out," her eyes dart between Draco and I, "and you can do so cleaning up this classroom."

I scoff, "No, Professor I don't-"

"That's final, Rochélle."

Draco tries saying, "But Professor-"

"Another word from either of you and your day will extend to a week!" She tells us, and we immediately shut up. Draco leans against the wall, arms crossed.

For. _Fucks_. Sake!

Do the Professors hate me or something? Are they _trying_ to get me sent back?

Draco gives me a death glare, and I return the favour, leaning against the wall too. Pansy approaches me, Astoria approaches Draco, and Theo and Blaise just sit and stare at us.

"Well." Pansy says, "That was... something."

"I tried to tell her it wasn't a good idea to pair me and Draco." I tell Pansy, not breaking Draco and I's intense eye contact. 

I watch Astoria tell Draco something, but he doesn't react. He discretely looks me up and down, still giving me a death glare. I roll my tongue on the side of my cheek, looking him up and down too.

Soon, the bell rings and the class leaves. I'm one of the first out, so I wait for Pansy. She gets out of the classroom, followed by Draco, Astoria clinging onto him. "Well done, Rochélle, you got us detention." He says sarcastically. 

I scoff, "Me? It was your fault! You shouldn't have-"

" _Oh-kay_ ," Pansy interrupts me, "I think it's time we leave."

Draco rolls his eyes and leaves with Astoria. Blaise's eyes dart between Draco and I, before he leans closer to me, "I'm sorry about him, and I'm sorry we don't hang out that much anymore, but he gets so offended when I even say your name."

"It's fine, Blaise. You better follow him before he throws a bitch fit." I nod at Draco, who's half way up the corridor now.

Blaise smiles softly at me, then catches up with Draco. 

Pansy and turn to walk away, then a voice comes from behind us. "Class didn't go well?"

I turn around to see Jace, an amused smirk on his lips, "Jace, hey." We all start to walk down the corridor, "Just Draco being a dick. Oh and this is Pansy."

"Hey," She says softly.

"Hey," he greets her back, "What did Malfoy do this time?"

I sigh, "He thinks he knows everything, it's so fucking annoying. I was trying to turn a dove into a ferret, then halfway through the spell, he starts saying I'm doing it wrong, then shoved the fucking book in my face, which broke my concentration and the dove turned into a flying ferret. Then said ferret starts zooming all around the classroom, creating a huge fucking mess, then he has the audacity to say it was my fault!"

Jace chuckles lightly, "A flying ferret? Isn't that ironic."

Pansy giggles, then I look at the two of them. "What?"

"Oh I forgot you weren't here," Pansy says, "In fourth year, Professor Moody, who was actually death eater Barty Crouch junior, turned Draco into a ferret because he tried to hex Potter."

I snicker, "Draco was a ferret?"

"That's what surprises you?" Jace snickers, an eyebrow raised, "Not the death eater disguised as a professor?"

I shrug, "Worse things have happened. Remember when Voldemort was living on the back of Quirrels head? And that whole 'chamber of secrets' mess?"

"Touché." He says.

At the end of the day, Draco and I have detention. Fuck me. 

I get to McGonagall's classroom to find Draco already standing outside the door, leaning against the wall with his leg propped up on the wall, hand in his pocket. He sees me and rolls his eyes, taking a bite of a green apple.

McGonagall then opens the door, "Good, you both made it. Come in."

I walk closer to the door. I stand in front, waiting for Draco to walk in first. He gestures for me to go in first, then he slowly follows me. I then remember I'm not wearing my robe. That dick is looking at my ass!

I turn my head to find him, as I thought, looking at my ass. He looks up at me through his eyelashes, smirks, then straightens up, pretending nothing happened as McGonagall starts giving us orders. 

Once she's done, she says, "I expect to see this classroom spotless in an hour."

She walks out, closing the door behind her. Draco walks up to the door, waits a minute, then says, "See you in an hour, princess."

"You're not leaving." I tell him.

"Watch me." He says, putting his hand on the handle. He pushes it down and pulls at the door, trying to open it. He pushes and pulls vigorously, trying to open the door, but when nothing works, he gives up and hits the door with his fist.

"You're not leaving." I repeat, a smirk on my face.

 _"You're not leaving."_ He mimics, then pulls out his wand, "Aholomora." The door clicks, then clicks again. Draco tries to open the door again, but it doesn't work. He groans, kicks the door, then slumps onto a table. I raise my eyebrow at him, he sighs, shakes his head saying, "Shut up." I chuckle, then get started on the classroom, picking up the pieces of paper. "Why are you doing that?" Draco asks.

"It's called cleaning, Draco. Something you should be doing too right now." I tell him.

"I know what _cleaning_ is," he says, "I mean, why aren't you just using magic?"

"It probably won't work." I tell him.

"It's a fucking magic school, why wouldn't it work?"

"Then try it." I say, turning around to face him.

He waves his wand, but nothing happens. He tries again, more aggressively. He waves it about frantically, then groans with annoyance again when it doesn’t work. I giggle, then he says, "Oh shut up, Rochélle."

I smirk at him, then continue with the papers. I stand up to put them neatly in a pile on McGonagall's desk, then as I go back to pick up the papers, I feel Draco's hands on my hips. "Draco what are you-"

"So who'd you wear this skirt for?" He asks, "Doveron?"

"I don't dress for others, Draco." I tell him, "I wear what I want to wear. If it catches your attention, that's your problem." He smirks and raises an eyebrow, his face right next to mine. I roll my eyes, "Now get off me,"

I try push him off, but he turns me around, pushing me against the desk. "No," he smirks, getting closer to me. I sit on the desk and he puts himself between my legs, rubbing circles on my thighs. 

I tilt my head to the side, "Greengrass got boring?"

"She's good," he says, "But she's not the same." He pulls me closer to him, and I feel a growing bulge in his pants.

"Oh, you miss me?" I smirk, raising an eyebrow, "How unfortunate." I say coldly.

I push him away, picking up more papers. Draco drags me up by my wrist, and I wince and whimper in pain. He furrows his eyebrows, then looks at my wrist. He notices makeup came off, so he smudges it a little more, then freezes. _"I-_ I _bruised_ you _?"_ He asks sadly and panicked, his voice cracking slightly, guilt laced eyes. 

Fuck. Useless makeup.

 _"Fuck,"_ he whispers, "Fuck Addy I- I didn't mean to- I'm- God, I wish I could apologise enough," he hugs me tightly, his breath slightly shaky from panic. " _Fuck_ , I never wanted to hurt you."

That's the closest thing to an apology from him. I hesitate at first but then hug him back. "Fuck, I'm a terrible person," he whispers to himself. "I'm a terrible _fucking_ person."

He pulls away from the hug and cups my face. He caresses my cheeks softly, planting a soft kiss on my forehead, "Don't let me do anything like that again, please."

I nod lightly. I don't know how to feel about this.

He's being all soft and nice now, but not even five minutes ago he was being a huge dick.

Is he just being nice now because he feels bad? Does this even change anything? Or will he go back to regular asshole Draco as soon as detention ends?

"Darling, I really feel terrible, for everything. I let my anger and jealousy get the best of me again. You know I didn't mean what I said last night, you mean the world to me. I really didn't want to hurt you, I wasn't thinking." He half whispers. I keep my eyes down on the floor. He may be sorry now, but it won't take long for him to do something again. "Baby please say something. Or at least look at me."

I look up at him plainly, "Why? Looking at you would only make you feel like shit, because either way, the outcome you want won't happen Draco."

He looks upset at my response, "Baby-"

"We should really start cleaning. I don't want any more detention." I tell him, taking his hands off me and finishing picking up the papers.

"Yeah," he says softly.   
  


❖

_**Draco Malfoy** _

I bruised her.

I fucking bruised her.

I'm a fucking monster.

The one person I didn't ever want to hurt, I bruised. I'm ok with hurting everyone else, because I don't care about everyone else, I care about Addy, and I fucking hurt her. I left a physical mark on her.

That's it, I just marked the end of Addy and I. There's not going to be any more Addy and I, not even as friends. And even worse, I showed her how terrible I really am for her.

The apology I gave her was the only one I could choke out, but it wasn't a fraction of enough, or what she deserves.

And I didn't exactly expect her to kiss me and hug me and tell me she forgives me for everything, but I thought she would at least give me a soft smile, or show me somehow that she doesn't hate me for it. But I deserved her coldness, I _bruised_ her.

We finish detention in silence. McGonagall walks in to a surprisingly clean and quiet room. "Well, I hope the two of you sorted things out while you cleaned." She says. I look at Addy, who's looking down at the floor. "You're excused."

Addy walks out of the classroom, and I after her. "Darling wait, let me walk you," I call out, catching up to her.

"It's fine Draco." She says coldly.

"We're going to the same place anyway, I might as well." I say.

"I was gonna go to the library quickly."

"Then I'll go with you." I say, then she stops, turns around to look at me, an annoyed look on her face. I sigh, "Please Addy, I never mean to hurt you. You know I'd never hurt you on purpose."

"No?" She says, stinging me with guilt, then she turns around. 

"Addy," I say as she walks away, "I'm trying, ok? What else do you want! You want me to get on my fucking knees and beg for forgiveness?" She doesn't say anything. She stops looks at me, then starts walking again. "Because I will do that!"

She stops again, "What?"

I walk up to her, I repeat softly, "I'll get on my knees for you any day,"

❖

_**Adelynn Rochélle** _

_Fuck me..._

No Addy, contain yourself.

I stare at him as he takes a last step towards me, taking my hands. "If you want me to, of course." He says, a small side smile on his lips. My breath hitches in my throat, and I feel myself blush a little. He glances at the door to an empty classroom beside us, then gently pulls me towards it.

"Draco," I begin.

"Shh, baby. We don't want McGonagall to know what we're doing, now do we?" He half whispers, opening the door and walking in, pulling me in with him.

"Draco." I say as he gently pushes me against the table.

"Yes princess?" He asks.

"I told you not to call me that," I sigh, "Draco you can't bribe me with sex."

"I'm not bribing you, baby," he tells me, "This is simply... a sweetener." His hands travel up my thigh, but don't stop.

"Draco no," I say, pushing his hand off me, "And I told you, no pet names."

He puts both hands on the desk either side of me. "For sucks sake Addy, what do you want from me?" He sighs. "What do I have to do?"

"I don't want anything Draco," I tell him.

"Why not?" He asks, "Who gives a shit about your parents? They sent you to hell on earth for an accident you couldn't control, they lost the right to make decisions for you."

"And your parents? They think we're 'blood traitors' they would never approve of me." I say.

"My mother would not only approve of you, she'd love you, like I would love you—" he takes my hands in his, "—and I'd love you so well, if you'd just give me a chance."

For fucks sake, I should have never walked into this damned classroom. I look up into his eyes through my eyelashes, then fully, "And your father?"

"If you make a good first impression, you'll grow on him quickly." Draco tucks my hair behind my ear, then cups my chin with his thumb and index finger. "There's nothing standing between us that we can't overcome together." He half whispers.

He leans in to kiss me, but I take his hand off me and turn my head to the side, "Draco my decision is final."

He scoffs then takes half a step away from me. "What is the problem?" He asks with clear frustration, "Do you think I'll hurt you again? Baby I swear on my mother's life, I never wanted to hurt you, and I'll be careful to never do it again."

"I know, Draco." I tell him.

He sighs, thinking the worst, "Do you just not like me?"

"What?" I ask, not believing he could think that.

"Would you rather get with Doveron, is that it? I know how much you like those older guys." He says.

"No, _that's_ why." I tell him, "You can be so sweet one minute, then it's like a switch flips in you and you become this asshole! And not just to me, to everyone around us!" I get off the table and start to walk away.

"You're no fucking better!" He says, turning around to look at me, "You are just as bad as I am, you don't see me complaining!"

"So we're both difficult! Even more reason why we shouldn't be together! Two difficult people make an impossible relationship, Draco. It would never last." I tell him.

"But it doesn't matter that we're both difficult." He argues, "Who wants an easy relationship anyway?" He takes my hands, "And we're teenagers, we're not supposed to be easy, but we can learn to be better together. So what if we argue sometimes? It's normal, and perfectly healthy."

My eyes flicker from his eyes, his lips, and the floor. I look to the side. I suppose he's right, but...

"Draco, I can't." I half whisper.

I take my hands out of his hold, but before I can walk away, he says, "Do you feel anything when I touch you?"

"What?"

"When I touch you," he says, holding my face, "Do you feel anything?" He caressing small circles with his thumb on my cheek, "Because if you do, isn't that the only convincing you need?" I look down at the floor, stuttering, trying to find a way to answer his questions. I glance at his eyes, his lips, then back at the floor, my lips slightly ajar. He gulps, taking my silence as a no, "You know, if the answer is no, you don't have to lie to me."

"Draco..." I look into his eyes, "That isn't..."

"Then answer the question," he says, letting go of my hand and holding the other side of my face too, "Do you feel anything when I touch you?"

Of course I feel something when he touches me, I'm just not sure if I should tell him or not, what the consequences could be. "I- I," I stammer.

He lets go of me, sadness and disappointment in his eyes, "You really don't feel anything?"

"Draco-" I say softly but he interrupts me.

"You feel nothing." he repeats.

"I didn't say that-"

"So you feel negatively?"

"No!" I tell him.

"Then what do you feel?" He asks, his voice raised.

"Everything!" I shout, "I feel everything for you, Draco! Not just when you touch me, when you look at me, when you're _around_ me! You make my emotions explode with a simple gaze! You drive me crazy, but you being around me alone calms me down and makes me feel safe! You practically control my feelings and emotions and it scares me! I've never felt like this with anyone. I've never felt so strongly towards anyone before, and it's scaring me."

He smiles at me, takes a step towards me and holds my hands. He plants a soft kiss on my knuckles, calming my racing heart. He looks up at me, then someone knocks at the door.

And McGonagall walks in.

"I don't know what you two are doing here," she says, "But it doesn't matter. Rochélle, I think you'd want this." She holds out a scroll, my family owl sitting on the wall behind her. I walk up to her and take it. "It's a letter, from your friend I believe."

I look at her, "Did you...?"

"No, no." She says, "I found the owl trying to fly down the hallways."

I smile softly, "Thank you, Professor."

She nods, then leaves.

"What does it say?" Draco asks, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder.

I open it, then my heart sinks. I feel sick and dizzy, but more angry. My hands start to shake and my breathing deepens.   
  


This, of all things, I needed the least. 


End file.
